


Amanda's Personal Issue

by newwriter2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriter2017/pseuds/newwriter2017
Summary: Amanda Rollins-Murphy is pregnant and she often has a personal issue. It is a common symptom of pregnancy that she often complains about. Her husband Declan worries that she might have an infection so he decides to take her to the doctor. Will she feel any relief?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was Wednesday morning in New York. There was a pregnant woman named Amanda Rollins-Murphy who was a detective. 

Amanda was laying on the bed peacefully where the sun was shining down on her beautiful face from the window. She woke up to the sunshine and stretched her body as she yawned. She had a very good night's sleep despite waking up for those late nights at work. Amanda often found it difficult to sleep with a full bladder. She laid in bed until she realized how difficult it was. The blonde felt a very strong urge to go to the bathroom. Knowing that she couldn't wait any longer, she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. Amanda danced as she pulled her light pink panties and sat down on the toilet and peed. It was a sound of tinkling into the bowl. She sighed blissfully. 

"Ahhh, feels so good. I needed to go very badly.” said Amanda.

She had been holding her swollen belly. Amanda felt more pee coming out. 

“I have more pee coming out? This isn’t normal. Did I drink too much water before going to bed last night?" thought Amanda 

Amanda heard a knock from the door. It was her husband Declan.

“Amanda? Are you alright in there?" Declan asked.

"Yeah. I just really had to go.” said Amanda.

"It's okay. We can lay in the bed for an hour when you come out. Jesse is still asleep. I’m going to make breakfast, so what would you like for breakfast?" Declan asked.

"In an hour, pancakes. I don't like to eat breakfast right after waking up in the morning and I like my pancakes hot." Amanda said.

"Okay, I'll wait for you in bed." Declan said. 

Declan went to lay in bed while Amanda came out of the bathroom. 

"Feel better?" Declan asked.

“Yeah. Much better. I couldn't sleep very well because I had to go. The other day at work, I had to pee so bad that I went to the restroom. I remember it was during night time. I drank five glasses of water. We were investigating this abandoned house. I went to the empty bathroom but the toilet was broken and dirty. I remember I peed in the toilet because I couldn't hold it any longer. I pulled my pants down and peed. The cops asked me what I was doing. I explained that I had to pee.” said Amanda.

"I hope Liv backed you up." Declan said.

"Liv saw me with my pants down and told the cops that I was pregnant and that I had to pee. She told them to be nice and to let me use the bathroom. I guess when they saw me sighing blissfully, they let me pee in peace. So yeah, it was so embarrassing.” said Amanda.

“Oh, my goodness. It was embarrassing, indeed. Shall I call the doctor to make an appointment right away?” asked Declan. 

“Why?” she asked.

“Well, your bladder is not so normal. So I think you have a bladder control problem, honey."

Amanda became embarrassed and her face turned bright red. She didn’t know how to control her bladder. 

“I’ve had enough. I wish I had bladder control while pregnant. It sucks. And everytime I had to go, I really had to go. But I didn’t know how to control it!” said Amanda.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'll call the doctor while you eat breakfast and see what she thinks.” said Declan.

Amanda nodded, “Okay.”

An hour later, Declan was cooking breakfast, he made plain pancakes, fried eggs, & bacon. Jesse came into the kitchen with Amanda and Declan.

“Good morning, Mommy. Good morning, Daddy.” said Jesse, who was only 3 years old.

“Good morning, sweetie. Did you have a good night’s sleep?” asked Amanda.

“Yeah, I was dreaming of riding a unicorn.” said Jesse.

"Are you excited about having a baby sister, Jesse?" Amanda asked.

“Yeah, I’m gonna be a good sister. And I’ll always protect her.” said Jesse.

"You look out for your sister, Jesse. Eat some pancakes because you're going to school today.” said Amanda.

“Okay.” said Jesse, sitting on the chair and starting to eat breakfast.

They ate their breakfast and Declan called the doctor after eating breakfast. They set the appointment on Thursday morning, so it would be tomorrow.

"Good news. I called the doctor and we will arrive there tomorrow, and the doctor will check on you.” said Declan.

After they took Jesse to school, Declan and Amanda arrived at the police station and went up to the office. Amanda began to work on this case. Liv saw Amanda working on the case at her desk. Liv knocked on the door.

“Hey. Can I come in?” she asked.

“Yeah, come on in.” smiled Amanda.

Liv came in with a cup of water for Amanda and she took it.

“Thank you.” said Amanda.

"You're welcome." Liv said.

Amanda drank the water and said “ahh”. 

"Were you that thirsty?" Liv asked.

“Oh, yeah, I was. I decided that I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow,” said Amanda.

"Really? Why?" Liv asked.

"Because Declan thinks it’s not normal. I don't know if I can control my bladder,” said Amanda.

"Well, you are pregnant, Amanda. It's normal to not be able to control your bladder. If you feel like you have to go to the bathroom, just go. I don't want you holding your bladder ‘cuz it will cause accidents. We were at the abandoned house and you peed in the dirty toilet.” said Liv.

"My pants and underwear were pulled down. I just really had to go,” said Amanda.

"Oh, yeah. You did make it in time. Remember last week? We were at Central Park and you started crying uncontrollably. I couldn't understand what you were trying to say. You've been in hysterics that words were just a jumbled mess, and then you had an accident. You peed on the barstool and people were looking at you.” said Liv.

"It was an accident. I hate myself being so weak. Next time we go there, I'm going to have to put on a disguise so no one would see me." Amanda said. 

"You don't have to do that. We'll sit where you can locate the bathroom if you have to go," Replied Liv.

Amanda drank her water once again and suddenly she had the urge to go to the bathroom. She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair and moved from the office. Amanda placed her hands on her private as she rushed to the bathroom.

"Amanda, wait. Where are you going?" Liv asked, concerned. 

“I have to go to the bathroom!” cried Amanda. 

"What do you have to do?" Liv asked. 

Amanda at this point ignored Liv and bolted for the bathroom. Liv ran after her.

"What do you have to do exactly?" Liv asked once she caught up to Amanda. 

“I have to pee!” cried Amanda.

Liv noticed the way that Amanda was in agony, so she quickly opened the bathroom door, began unbuckling her belt and undoing her pants. 

"Get in the stall, Amanda. You're going to make it." Liv encouraged Amanda. 

"Not helping!" Amanda snapped and shoulder checked the stall door and closed it with her elbow. 

She turned, pulled her pants down trying not to pee right there. 

"Not now, Amanda. You're almost there," she thought to herself.

Once Amanda had her pants down, she decided to have them down to her ankles and sat on the toilet. Finally, she heard the tinkling into the toilet bowl and she sighed blissfully.

“Ooh, it feels so good. I just love the sound of tinkling,” said Amanda.

"You really had to go, Amanda," Liv said. 

"Ahhhhhh. You have no idea what I’m capable of holding my bladder. Every time I pee, it feels so refreshing. You know?” Amanda asked Liv. 

Liv let out a small chuckle. Liv waited for Amanda to come out of the stall, but Amanda wasn't finished. She peed even louder as she felt more.

“Amanda?” Liv asked, concerned.

"Sorry, Liv. I drank a lot of water and it's making me pee more.” said Amanda.

"It's okay. I'll wait until you're done." Liv said. 

Amanda decided to open her legs wider and she felt her pee speed increase as it started to out like a rapid river.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I gotta take a look and see.” said Amanda.

“You don’t have to tell me your bladder story please?" Liv begged 

"Maybe later." Amanda said.

Amanda looked into the toilet to see her pee was coming out quite fast. She let out a soft sigh while waiting for her bladder to be empty. 

"Feels good?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah it does. It actually feels great." Amanda answered. She closed her eyes thinking.

"Liv, I just remembered the last time I had to pee this bad and it was last week. We were at the shop to ask about the recent activities. Then out of left field i had to go this bad and ask the owner if i could use the bathroom." She started to remember that day as she rested her head on the back of the wall.

"I remember. You basically threatened the poor owner." Liv explained as she giggled at the reaction of the owner

"I was dying to pee. So, forgive me for being snippy at him. I even started to feel a tinkle going down my leg." Amanda blushed remembering that day. 

Amanda started to feel her pee slowing down. Amanda sighed in relief. Liv cocked her eyebrow in confusion. 

"Amanda, are you almost done?" Liv being concerned about Amanda.

"Almost. I just want to get this last drop." Amanda replied. 

Liv nodded and waited for Amanda to finish up. 

"So what happened when you started to feel it go down your leg?" Liv asked. 

"I couldn't stop crying. And basically started to make my way to the bathroom. " responded Amanda. 

Amanda finally finished as the last drop and started to turn and flush the toilet. She got up and gripped the edge of her pants, pulled them up from her ankles and started to button her pants back on again. She then refashioned her belt so it secures her pants. 

"Ahhhhhh. That was refreshing and that was such a great pee. I'll be back in two hours for another pee." Amanda replied. 

"You pee every two hours?" Liv asked.

Amanda nodded in response as she walked towards the sink and started to wash her hands.

"You feel better?" Liv asked. 

"Oh yeah. I feel much better," she replied to Liv's question.

Amanda dried off her hands and turned to face Liv.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better." Liv said.

"So when I asked for the bathroom that day, I realized that it was really as bad as today. I recalled that it was almost two and a half hours in there. I started to think that I was going to melt away into the toilet. As I ran to the bathroom while crying, I remember that also I was somewhat aggressive if anyone was in my way. It was that bad. I got to the bathroom and that's when I peed so much. I was in relief. I sat down with my legs spread. It was crazy. I had my legs spread apart because it was going to be faster. I looked into the toilet to see it coming out like a waterfall. Just like today. I watched the toilet water into a different color shade." Amanda explained while Liv was blushing from the story

"I don't know how you do it," Liv said. 

Amanda nodded in agreement. 

"The doctor might have me pee in a cup so I'm going to drink water that day just to see what's going on. I'll be drinking a lot of it before the test, I'll pee in the cup and then the doctor will determine what is going on. I know that I'll probably have to pee once the test starts. I did an ultrasound the other day and I had to pee. It was that bad. I kept squirming and the doctor was getting concerned because I couldn't stay still. She asked me if I was okay cause she hasn't seen me like that. I told her the situation and I explained that I didn't know if I could make it to the bathroom. Luckily, my pants were undone, so she grabbed this medical toilet, and she let me go right there and I pulled my pants and underwear down. She placed it right in front of me and I let it out. I sat there for maybe three minutes. And when I finally was finished I let out a soft sigh of relief," Amanda retold the incident. 

Liv was surprised. 

"Wow. How did you feel after?" Liv asked.

"Much better. It was the longest time it felt so great that I think let out a moan even," Amanda explained to Liv.

"At least you didn't wet yourself. So, there's a silver lining. Any more stories you want to explain?" Liv asked.

Amanda tries to think but couldn't come up with anything else. Amanda tapped her chin thinking hard.

" I got nothing so far." She told Liv trying to remember.

Liv and Amanda left the bathroom and they went into the squad room. While making their way to the room, Liv started to think about what Amanda had told her. Liv thought that Amanda was funny. 

"Liv, are you okay?" Asked Amanda.

Liv turned to Amanda and nodded her in response. Amanda started laughing at herself. 

The day was relatively quiet. So far Amanda was looking at some files and started to think about her child inside her belly. She shrugged it off and started to write her notes down.

When Amanda was writing down a few notes, she felt her bladder acting up again. Liv came to check on her.

"Hey, Amanda, how are you holding up?" Liv asked. 

Amanda looked up at Liv as her left leg started to shake. She stood up and she started doing a pee dance. 

"I really need to go like right now," Amanda quickly explained 

"It's okay, Amanda. Just go right to the bathroom. I will be right behind you," Liv watched Amanda bolting towards the bathroom.

Liv ran right behind Amanda and they haven't reached the bathroom yet. 

"Why me?" Amanda asked to herself 

Amanda danced and ran. She saw the bathroom in the distance. Amanda hoped that she would make it to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom as she tried to undo her pants, but she was having difficulty.

"Need a hand?" Liv asked 

"Yes please. I don't think I can make it," Amanda cried in anguish.

"We can try the handicapped stall. I'll help you. What do you have to do?" Liv asked. 

Amanda grabbed Liv's hand and brought her to the handicap stall. 

"I have to get this stupid belt off. Oh, I have to pee so bad," Amanda biting her bottom lips.

Liv started to squat down and started to unbuckle the belt.

"You should wear a skirt, dress or stretchy pants if this keeps up," Liv suggested.

"It's going to come out. Oh god, I can't hold it anymore." Amanda felt her belt finally off of her waist and unbuttoned her pants. 

Amanda unzipped her pants and sat on the toilet. 

"Liv, thank you so much. Now I can…" Amanda said as she started to pee in the toilet bowl. 

She let out a soft moan of relief. Amanda pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles.

Liv watched Amanda going to the bathroom. And crossed her arms leaning up against the wall. Liv knew that Amanda was starting to feel better. 

"Ah, that feels so much better. I cannot believe this happened. Thanks, Liv.  
You're a good friend. If it wasn't for you, I think I would need a change of clothes for everything," Amanda told Liv.

" It was nothing. I like to help you out," Liv responded.

"I remember something that happened the other day," Amanda started to recall.

"Oh and that would be?" Liv asked curiously. 

"We were walking in the woods and I really needed to go. It was so bad that I had to pee in the woods," Amanda explained. 

Liv's eyes widened remembering that day.

"So, you went in the woods?" Liv asked. 

Amanda nodded in response. 

"I was squirming to the point I had to pretend it was my new dance routine. I couldn't find a bathroom nearby and my bladder was annoying me. It was so full that it was about to burst. My bladder hurt," Amanda told Liv. 

"So what happened when you realized that it hurt?" Liv asked. 

Amanda tapped her index finger on her chin pondering the time.

"I couldn't make it to a bathroom or the bushes. It was a pain. To be honest, I pulled my pants down right there because I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled my underwear down as well. Once I pulled everything down, I squatted and let loose. It was almost that bad. I must have drank so much water because I was peeing like no tomorrow. Like I was peeing and I couldn't stop. It wouldn't stop and it was driving me crazy. I just really had to go. I feel more pee would come out," Amanda explained. 

Liv blinked a couple of times. 

"Oh. I can see why your husband is worried," Liv told Amanda 

"It's only because the baby likes to mess with me. When I was pregnant with Jesse, I always had to pee. Remember when I had to go and it was as bad if not worse?" Amanda asked as she finally finished.

Amanda let out a soft sigh and went to grab toilet paper. When Amanda went to grab the toilet paper, she felt a tickle in her nose and let out a large sneeze. 

"Bless you," Liv responds as Amanda went to blow her nose. 

"Thank you. I think I peed again as I sneezed, that is weird. I'm done." Amanda said, grabbing another sheet of toilet paper. 

Liv watched Amanda wiping her nose and heard Amanda sigh. Amanda then cleaned herself up with a new sheet of toilet paper. 

"How do you feel now?" Liv asked. 

"Like I went through a rain dance event and I was the only one who was wet. I feel much better after I emptied out my bladder. Thanks again Liv for helping me with my belt. I think I'm going to wear a sundress tomorrow because it'll be hot out. Plus I am getting tired with this belt. The dress will be much easier for me to pee. And not run around like a maniac." Amanda said as she pulled everything back up and flushed the toilet.

Liv opened the handicap stall door and exited out with Amanda who went to the sink and washed her hands.

"Sundress sounds nice. Especially when we are getting a heat wave the next couple of days.," Liv explained to Amanda.

"As long as I drink water, I should be good, even though it makes me pee a lot. After all that, it's great to stay hydrated." Amanda said and then yawned.

"Yeah, I hear you. I think you need a nap. You have been through a lot," Liv replied to Amanda 

Amanda let out a big yawn as she and Liv left the bathroom. 

"It's a good thing that you finally get to be comfortable tomorrow. You wanna go take a nap in the cribs?" Liv asked Amanda.

"Yeah." Amanda let out another yawn. 

Liv took Amanda to the cribs. And helped her find a place to lay down. Amanda tried to take her strappy sandals off while Liv was grabbing Amanda a blanket. 

"Liv, thank you for everything. Could you take my strappy sandals off? Please," Amanda begged. 

"Of course. I wouldn't mind helping you," Liv replied as Liv got on her knees and started to help Amanda with the strappy sandals. 

Liv grabbed Amanda's left foot and started to undo the sandle. Amanda sighed in relief feeling her foot free. 

Liv grabbed Amanda's right foot and started to undo the right strappy sandal. Amanda moaned as she started to wiggle her ten toes.

"Ah better. Time to close my eyes." Amanda said.

Liv nodded and handed Amanda her the blanket. 

Amanda shut her eyes. Liv put Amanda's shoes next to the couch and made her way out the door. She made her way into the squad room and she saw Fin and Carisi chit chatting.

"Where's Amanda?" Fin asked.

"She's in the squad room getting some rest," Liv replied 

"Let her sleep. She probably doesn't get that much sleep at night." Carisi said.

Fin nodded in agreement and proceeded to make their way back to their desk. Two hours later, Liv, Fin and Carisi decided to check on Amanda. They saw Amanda sleeping on the couch. She woke up and saw Fin, Carisi and Liv.

"You guys came to check on me?" Amanda asked. 

"Well, we wanted to make sure you're okay," Fin answered. 

"You are all the best friends that anyone can ask for. I'm glad to have met you." Amanda responded and removed the blanket off of her. 

Amanda sat up and made a face that was screaming she had to go.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. I gotta pee. Like right now!" Amanda shouted.

"Go to the bathroom." Fin said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go pee." Amanda responded as she stood up and ran barefoot towards the bathroom. 

Liv ran right behind her. She stopped and grabbed Amanda's strappy sandals and chased after her. 

"Amanda, wait. You forgot your shoes." Liv said. 

Amanda kept running as she was dying to pee. Liv was right behind her with Amanda's shoes and they went into the bathroom.

"Liv, this is not a good time for me to put my sandals back on. I really have to pee. Like right now. Can you help me with my belt again? I don't think I can hold it." Amanda said now dancing. 

Liv nodded her head and dropped Amanda's shoes and started to unbuckle the belt.

Amanda started to feel the belt off 

"Liv, can you please pull my pants and underwear down?" Amanda asked.

"Of course, Amanda. How far do you want me to pull them down?" Liv asked. 

"Can you please pull them down to my ankles. And, Liv? Hurry, please. I really need to go. That's it. I can't hold it anymore. I'm sorry." Amanda said as Liv finally pulled Amanda's pants and underwear down. 

"It's okay, Amanda. You can sit down now." Liv said. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Amanda replied as Amanda proceeded to sit down and pee. 

Amanda plopped down on the toilet seat, spreading her legs open to allow herself to pee. Once Amanda got comfortable, Liv went over back to the door and waited for Amanda. Right away, Amanda started to pee. 

"Oh, I'm feeling so much better. I'm peeing and it feels so refreshing. Wow, I really needed to go. I wonder if I can pee this much and how it will affect my bladder. I mean, it doesn't matter to me because I enjoy a good pee. I remember having to pee in the middle of traffic. Liv, do you remember?" Amanda asked. 

"Yes, I do. I remember that you started to scream out the window. You started crying when it became time to pee. You were in tears. I had to calm you down so you kept your eyes on the road. You kept telling me that you had to pee so bad. You cried so hard that I had to pull over on the side of the road. You got out of the car from the passenger's side, pulled your pants and underwear down and you peed on the road. Everyone in traffic asked me if you were okay and I had to sit there being awkward to tell them that my friend had to pee and couldn't hold it." Liv said. 

Amanda peed even louder which let out a sigh in relief.

"Oh, I had to pee so bad. Two weeks ago, when we got stuck in the janitors closet, I had to go real bad. You saw me dancing in the janitor closet and there was no bathroom. I was hoping there was something. Then I saw the sink and I thought about that. It was really urgent and you helped me out. I didn't know if the janitor was going to come in. You locked the door just in case. I was so desperate to pee, it was controlling my life. I think you had to pull my pants and underwear down as well. Once they were down, I let loose and my stream was coming out like a river." Amanda said as she decided to look into the toilet and saw she was still peeing. 

"I guess you really had to go," Liv said to Amanda. 

"You have no idea. I thought I was going to blow up like a balloon. I have a lot of pee that's still coming out. I think I drank a lot of water today. When I was pregnant with Jesse, I drank so much that I had to pee every five minutes. It was a nightmare. We were at the bookstore and I really needed to pee. I had to pee so bad that I was sprinting down to the bathroom. I was happy when I saw the bathroom door because I really had to go. I went to the very first stall and I basically pulled my pants and underwear down and peed in the toilet bowl. I had my legs wide open. I remember I let out a moan if I remember correctly. My legs were wide open because I had to pee so badly. When I heard the sound of the tinkling, it made me feel so much better. I looked at my pee stream and it was coming out like a waterfall. My stream now is coming out like waves. Oh, I needed that. It feels so good." Amanda moaned. 

"Let me know when you're done." Liv reminded Amanda. 

Liv started to walk out of the bathroom stall and waited for Amanda to finish. Amanda wiggled her bare toes and was in deep thought. 

"Liv, I have peed at least five times today since I've been at work. Once I was talking to this girl who was attacked, we were at my desk and I had to pee so bad that I kept shaking my legs. I felt like I was going to pee in my pants in front of her. She asked me if I was okay and I explained that I didn't know if I could make it to the bathroom. I tried to get up but my bladder was so full that it hurt. She helped me up and rushed me to the bathroom. I ran into the stall without locking the door and I ripped my pants and underwear down to my ankles. As soon as I sat down, I started to pee. I peed so loudly that it could be heard from the entire bathroom. I felt better after I finished. Never have I felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time, but it was worth it. I made it to the bathroom and felt better. And then there was that time we investigated a crime scene at the beach. I had to pee so bad that I started crying." Amanda retold the story. 

"Oh no. I remember that. It was so bad that you were holding your stomach. You kept crying that you had to pee. I keep telling you that you shouldn't hold your pee in." Liv said. 

"It was unbearable and I just wanted to drop my pants right there and then. You took me to a bathroom. I ran right in the bathroom. I was dying to pee. I rushed into a bathroom that had one toilet. I danced as I was trying to pull my pants down. Eventually, I was able to pull them down and went to pee. It was so loud that I thought everyone outside was going to hear it. I remember that my legs were spread open because it was easier for me to go. I was so happy to pee and my bladder stopped hurting." Amanda said as she finished. 

Amanda let out a sigh. She rubbed her baby belly. Amanda grabbed some toilet paper and started to clean herself. Liv waited and started to think. 

"What's on your mind?" Amanda asked.

"How does Amanda do it everyday?" Liv thought to herself. She snapped herself out her own thoughts.

Amanda pulled everything back up and flushed the toilet. She exited the stall and washed her hands as well.

"You feel better?" Liv asked. 

Amanda nodded. Liv watched her dry her hands with paper towels.

"Everytime I wake up, I always have to pee. I think the baby likes to play a prank on me. Jesse did the same thing with me when I was pregnant with her. The other day, she saw me running to the bathroom because I had to pee so bad. We were playing with her new baby doll and my bladder was hurting and I had to pee like super bad. I got up and went into the bathroom. I thought I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. So I walked into the bathroom and I pulled my pants and underwear down to my ankles and started to pee like so much that I felt like I was in there for an hour. It came out like a tsunami." Amanda said as she and Liv exited the bathroom. 

Liv and Amanda returned to their desks.

"I forgot to grab your strappy sandals." Liv said and ran back to the bathroom and grabbed the shoes and saw Amanda rubbing her bare feet. 

"Here you go. You forgot them. " Liv said." Liv said.

"I don't want to wear them now. My feet are hurting me." Amanda replied 

Liv looked at her and placed Amanda's shoes by her desk. Liv noticed why Amanda didn't want to put her shoes back on and took a look at her feet.

"Do you want me to rub your feet? They look swollen and plus it would feel good." Liv said to Amanda. 

"Yes please. Do you have lavender cream?" Amanda asked. 

"I sure do. I'll be right back." Liv said and went to get the cream.

Amanda kept rubbing her feet and sighed in relief. She felt relaxed now that the lavender lotion was on her feet.

"Thanks Liv, you're a lifesaver." Amanda told Liv. 

Liv smiled at Amanda. 

"It's no problem at all. I'm just happy to help. Plus between you going to the bathroom every two hours and your swollen feet. I'm surprised you're not at home resting." Liv said. 

"I think I can manage. It's not my first rodeo. When I was pregnant with Jesse, I didn't know how to handle the situation. But I kept going to work. I always had to pee every two hours with swollen feet. I really my feet were swollen one time and then all of a sudden, I had to pee, it was like a warning or something. I was doing my pee dance and every time I danced, my feet would hurt. It was horrible. You saw me holding my bladder and hissing in pain. I had to pee so freaking bad that no matter what I did, I kept having to go. I was so desperate that I was always in full sprint. I tried to run to the bathroom with swollen feet in boots which is why I started to wear flats or sandals. I remember crying because my feet and bladder were double teaming me. Especially when the temperature becomes unpredictable. I wanted to drop my pants and throw my shoes out so I wouldn't be in pain. I undid my pants and dropped my pants and underwear for me to be able to pee. I grabbed the trash can under my desk and I went to pee while taking my boots off. It was horrible. I peed in the trash can and it was so loud that everyone was hearing it. I had to pee so bad when I finally finished, I had everyone asking me if I was okay and watching me go right in front of them. I just couldn't hold my bladder. You always tell me not to hold my pee but I wanted to get some of these cases done. I remember one other time when I was in the middle of the crime scene in the apartment building with you and when we arrived at the apartment, we were looking for print or DNA. That when I had to pee. I was holding the hair and I couldn't stop squirming uncomfortably. You asked me if I was feeling okay and I remember that I undid my belt before running to the bathroom. I told you that I had to pee and you were trying to help me. It was no joke. I thought my bladder was going to explode. It was a ticking time bomb. I ran to the bathroom and I slammed the door and I just dropped my pants and underwear down to my ankles. Right before I started to pee, I opened my legs and felt it coming out. I heard everyone knocking on the door to make sure I was okay. I'm pretty sure that they heard my pee and me moaning. I saw the toilet water go from clear to dark yellow and my pee was still going. I was in there for five minutes. I enjoyed watching my pee come out because it felt good. I was so distracted that I forgot about the job. I mean I had to pee and I can't focus with a full bladder. And with my feet swollen along walking four flights of stairs, I had to take my flats off while on the toilet. I had my pants and underwear down to my ankles so I had a much easier time getting comfortable. I threw my belt next to my shoes. I was peeing so much that I couldn't stop. I thought that I was going to overfill the toilet. When I finally finished, I grabbed toilet paper and started to clean myself off. I hoisted my pants and underwear and started to adjust my belt. Before I flushed, I looked into the toilet to make sure it was going to go down. I saw all of my pee in there and thought that it was a lot of pee. It was a dark yellow and it was only a dark you because I had to pee and I held it for that long. I flushed the toilet and started to wash my hands. I'm sure that everyone heard the toilet flush and was relieved that I didn't fall in. I exited the bathroom and when I returned, I felt so much water. You asked me where my shoes were. And that's when I went back in to grab them. My feet were still hurting because these flats pinched my toes and when my feet are swollen, I don't want to wear any shoes. I wanted to just walk around with my bare feet. We put my flats in your bag. It was in a plastic bag and you let me walk with my bare feet. I saw you telling the tenant about my swollen feet so she found flip flops for me. I've never been able to repay her kindness. Maybe I should next time we see her. When we left, I think I thanked her for letting me use her bathroom and giving me her flip flops. When we returned to the precinct, I had to pee again and you basically carried me to the bathroom.I almost peed on you. I remember crying because I couldn't hold it anymore and you kept saying "if you pee on me, I will drop you like a sack of potatoes," Amanda recalled.

"I remember that. You were crying nonstop. I was trying to help you and then you said that which was funny now. I got you to the bathroom and you jumped out of my arms and ran to the handicapped stall. You yanked your belt off and almost ripped off your pants and underwear down to your ankles. You sat on the toilet seat like your life was on the line. Your legs were wide open and I saw everything." Liv recalled. 

Amanda was embarrassed and turned bright red. 

"You saw my pee?" Amanda asked. 

Liv nodded as her cheeks were getting hot. 

"You didn't care at the time, Amanda. You really had to go and you didn't care if I was there. You kept moaning in relief. I couldn't stop staring. You were looking at it as if you were investigating." Liv said.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think of it like that. My stream was coming out yellow and if I recall you were trying to help me pee by the way. As I peed in the toilet, you helped me pee by supporting me. You had me think about how much of a great friend you are. You had me think about water and it helped a lot. I really had to go pee. I thought that I was going to pee my pants." Amanda said. 

"Oh yeah. Didn't you pee your pants one time during the interrogation?" Liv asked. 

"I don't know. Did I?" Amanda asked. 

Liv thinks again trying to remember. 

"Or was it during the arrest. It's been awhile. Oh now I remember. We were going to the witness house and you went right before we left. I think Fin and Carisi gave you a huge drink from a coffee shop. I think you regretted it after you finished the drink. At least that was why your pants were wet. We got out of the car and you told me that you had to go and then you felt it coming out and you were almost there, which was the worst part." Liv recalled.

"Did I have to change my pants?" Amanda asked. 

"I think so. Yeah you did cause your husband had come down to the station and handed you fresh clothing. We were with the witness for twenty minutes and with traffic along with multiple detours due to construction. It almost took an hour and a half and then you started to cry. I believe you were about to get out and go to one of the restaurants. But we couldn't pull over because of traffic and we were stuck in the middle lane. It was that bad. You kept holding the crotch area of your pants and rocking back and forth. You couldn't take it anymore and you grabbed the big cup which was empty and well you were panting. You pulled your pants and underwear down to your ankles, you placed the cup in the crotch area and you started to pee. I remember that you were moaning in relief but it was a soft moan. So we were lucky that it was soft. You felt better after you finished. I was so relieved that you finished." Liv said.

"At least I wasn't being reported for peeing in a car. That would have been embarrassing for me. I can't help it when I have to go. It's not my fault that I have to go to the bathroom every two hours. It sucks and inconveniences me when I am on the job or my home life." Amanda said.

Liv and Amanda kept chit chatting for hours until they left to go home for the day. Amanda came home and had made her way towards the bathroom. She was dying to go after the rush hour traffic. She went to the bathroom and peed. While she was peeing, she decided to order food. She grabbed her phone and typed in the name of a Italian restaurant. She smiled and placed the order in and she smiled to herself. Amanda finished her pee after watching her pee going down the toilet after flushing and washing up, Amanda started to call the restaurant and placed her order on the phone. When the delivery guy came to her house. She paid and tipped the delivery guy and went in to eat her baked ziti and fresh side salad. She had her water glass out and started to drink as she ate by herself.


	2. Doctor

The very next morning, Amanda was sleeping peacefully in bed enjoying her dream where she had her second child. When her dream was over, she woke up and yawned. She stretched and cracked her bones. She started to get up and sat up in bed. Amanda played with her wedding ring remembering that day. Then Amanda realized that she had to go to the bathroom. She quickly got out of bed without waking her husband Declan up. He woke up and saw her running to the bathroom that they had in their bedroom. She closed the door and she did her pee dance as she hiked up her nightshirt and pulled her underwear down. Amanda let her underwear slide down on its own and her underwear fell to the ground past her ankles. She quickly sat on the seat and heard a tinkling noise. Amanda sighed in relief. 

"It feels so good to pee. I just love the sound of it hitting the water." Amanda moaned. 

She started to feel her bladder being empty. Amanda finished and went to grab toilet paper and cleaned herself.

"Thank goodness I'm going to be wearing a sundress today. I can just hike my dress and pull my underwear down. Then I can make it in time without worrying about the stupid belt. As long as I don't pee in my underwear or my dress, I think I should be fine." Amanda said. 

Amanda stood up and pulled her underwear up and was about to flush the toilet when she saw her urine and saw a pale yellow color from drinking too much water. She was relieved to see that nothing was wrong and flushed the toilet. Amanda washed up and returned to her room to get ready to go to work.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Declan asked. 

"Yes, babe I did. I only woke up about five minutes ago. Did I wake you up?" Amanda asked. 

"No, you didn't. I was about to head to Jesse's room to get her to change and I was going to drop her off at school after breakfast. We have an hour and a half. After Jesse gets dropped off at school, we'll see the doctor and I'll drop you off at work before I go to work." Declan said.

Amanda kissed him on the cheek and went to change into a blue summer dress. She grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom to take a shower. In the bathroom, she started to wash up when she felt like she had to pee again. She sighed and tried to dry off but she knew that she really needed to go. She danced around uncomfortably and opened the toilet and sat down just in time to pee. She opened her legs up and she felt it rush out. 

"Wow. I had to pee again even though I just went. Maybe it all didn't come out as much and maybe that's why I had to pee again." Amanda said as she felt her stream coming out. 

She grabbed more toilet paper and cleaned herself off. She got off the seat and flushed the toilet. 

"Much better. I might have to get that checked out. After all it is getting out of hand." She told herself. 

Amanda started to grab her bra and put it on. As she was hooking her bra on she grabbed her sundress and slid it over her. She came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Declan came into the kitchen and started cooking pancakes. Amanda stopped and smelled the pancakes.

"Smells good." Amanda said and went to sit at the table.

Minutes later, the pancakes were done and the three of them sat down to eat. Jesse was enjoying her pancakes. Amanda smiled happily and ate the pancakes. She drank some mango juice. 

"I don't know if I should drink water before going to the doctor. Better safe than sorry. I'm going to drink at least the mango juice and then I'll probably drink water as we leave. I want to see how much water I can drink before going to the bathroom." Amanda explained.

"Drink what you can. You don't have to go crazy with the water. I mean you're not really dehydrated. I know that the doctor said to drink a lot of water but not like a super size water bottle." Declan explained. 

Soon breakfast was over and Jesse got ready for school as Declan helped Amanda pack some ice cold water for her to drink. She grabbed her strappy sandals and tried to put them. 

Declan saw this and helped her out. He grabbed her feet,putting them in the sandle. Amanda loved that Declan was putting her shoes on for her. She also loved to tease and wiggle her toes at him.

"Amanda, not now. I'm doing this to help you. Not for you to tease me. Especially when Jesse is waiting for us. Hey, where's Jesse?" Declan asked. 

"She went to the bathroom." Amanda said as she kept messing with him.

Jesse came out of the bathroom and was ready to go to school. They started to make their way towards the Suv and when they got in, Declan drove it toward Jesse's school. Amanda drank more of her water as they were almost at Jesse's school. They dropped Jesse off with her teacher waiting for her. 

"Look, Jesse. There's Ms. Ashley waiting for you. You like Ms. Ashley, don't you?" Amanda asked. 

"Yes, Mommy. I do." Jesse answered and got out of the car.

"Hi, Jesse. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy." Ms. Ashley said. 

Amanda waved at Ms. Ashley. 

"Hi, Ms. Ashley, how are you today?" Declan asked. 

"Good. I'm ready for school to begin. We're doing arts and crafts today. Jesse is going to help me. She's my classroom helper this week." Ms. Ashley responded.

"Bye-bye, Mommy. Bye-bye, Daddy." Jesse said. 

"Bye, Jesse. Have fun at school." Amanda said. 

Declan and Amanda waved goodbye to Jesse and they drove to the doctor's office. 

When they arrived at the office, they walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Amanda Rollins-Murphy and I'm here for the doctor today. I don't know if you have me down for the appointment. My husband called yesterday for the appointment." Amanda said. 

"Yes, Mrs. Murphy. We have you down for the appointment. Just sit down and the doctor will be right with you. There's crisp, cold water if you're thirsty." The receptionist said. 

As she sat down, Declan went to get her some water. He sat down and gave her the cup of water. Amanda drank it. She wanted another cup of water. Declan got it for her and she slowly took a sip. 

"I think I have this obsession with watching myself pee. I don't know if it's normal but I might be too obsessed with my bladder." Amanda said to Declan 

"You do what makes you comfortable." Declan said. 

Amanda suddenly felt a strong urge to pee. She drank more water and wondered when the doctor's going to see her. Then the doctor called for her and Declan helped her up. Amanda held the crotch area of her sundress. 

"Mrs. Murphy, are you okay?" The doctor asked as she walked them to the ultrasound room. 

"Yeah, I really need to pee." Amanda explained. 

"We'll do the ultrasound on your bladder first and then we can have you pee in the cup. Did you drink water?" The doctor asked. 

"Yes, I drank water but I think I drank too much. I had four cups before coming into the office." Amanda explained. 

The doctor brought Amanda and Declan to the ultrasound room and started to sit down. Amanda laid on the table. The doctor grabbed the wand and started to rub her stomach to see what was going on.

"Everything looks good. Mrs. Murphy, are you okay?" The doctor asked till she stopped and stared at her bladder on the screen. 

"Yes. When do I get to pee it's starting to hurt." Amanda explained. The doctor saw her bladder. 

"It looks like your bladder is too full. Do you want to go and pee?" The doctor asked.

Amanda nodded. The doctor gave her a urine sample container and she handed it. 

"Can I go now?" Amanda asked as she squirmed. 

The doctor nodded and watched her run out.

"Wow. She must really have to go." The doctor said. 

"I think so. She was squirming before you called her in." Declan told the doctor. 

Amanda ran to the bathroom and headed to the stall. She was dying to pee and after locking the stall door, she hiked up her dress and pulled her underwear down to her ankles. She sat down on the toilet seat and placed the cup in between her legs and peed in the cup. Amanda moaned so loudly because she was peeing so much. Once the cup was filled, she capped the cup and placed it down on the floor. She continued to pee in the toilet. 

"What a relief. Oh, this feels so good." Amanda said. 

Amanda peed even louder as it echoed. She opened her legs more. And the pee came out faster. She decided to look down and watched her pee coming out. It was like a waterfall. 

"Wow. That is so much." Amanda said in shock.

She closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Man, that feels so good." Amanda said in a chipper tone.

She continued to pee for two more minutes. Till she finally finished and sighed. Amanda grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned herself up. She stood up and flushed the toilet. Amanda exited the stall with the cup and went over to the sink to wash her hands. She left the bathroom with the cup and returned to the ultrasound room. The doctor grabbed the cup.

"Thank you, Mrs. Murphy. You feel better now?" The doctor asked. 

"Oh so much better. Like the whole world is off my shoulder." Amanda replied with a smile. 

The doctor ran the sample and it came out clean. Minutes later, the doctor returned with the paperwork. 

"Well the good news is everything is great. But with you being pregnant, I will have you take a week off starting next week. I can send the report to your boss or you can hand it to your work." The doctor said. 

"I've been peeing a lot and it is concerning because everytime I gotta go, I really gotta go. It comes out like a river. Sometimes I have accidents. And it's been affecting my life. Maybe I'm drinking too much water than I should or maybe I'm holding it for too long." Amanda explained to the doctor.

"Well, you shouldn't drink too much water like. Maye cut back to three cups a day. Like regular size. Also, if you feel like you have to pee, you should go. And not let your bladder get too full. If you do, you might injure your bladder. Which will affect your health and the baby. If you need to sit on the toilet, make a time table from when you start till you finish. I might even give you some medicine for it. You don't have to take it. But it will relieve some of the pain." The doctor finished explaining." The doctor said. 

"There's no pain when I pee. I mean it feels good when I pee. Also I watch myself pee. I don't know if it's weird but it's so satisfying to watch. I just watch and moan. It's like it gets me going. I once had to pee so bad that when I peed, I was moaning loudly and in pleasure. I opened my legs apart and it made me moan more loudly. When I do watch myself pee, I look at my stream and I see what color it would be. I don't know if it should be a dark yellow or a clear color?" Amanda asked. 

"Okay, I have a chart if you would like to take a look at it." The doctor said as she went to grab the chart. 

The doctor handed Amanda the chart and started to look at the chart. Amanda looked at the chart very closely. 

"This chart explains the severity of your hydration. You want to have it clear pee. In order to have a clear pee, you can have some water. But if you have too much, you will start to dehydrate. Cause it's going to come more and you might be in danger. Also the more you hold it in, the possibility of your bladder will expand more than might cause damage to you and possibly your baby. However, you can prevent the danger by not holding it, so go when you have to go. Mrs. Murphy, while you sat on the toilet to pee, you said that it was pleasant. Normally heightens your hormones during the pregnancy." The doctor explained. 

"I think I have an obsession with my pee. Is it normal?" Amanda asked, embarrassed. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's quite normal. It's something that some people happen to have. So, you don't need to be embarrassed. I have some suggestions for you for when you need to use the toilet. Try deep breaths." The doctor said. 

Amanda thought it was a good idea and nodded her head in agreement.

"Is there a certain way I should pee? Like, do I have to open my legs apart and see my pee coming out? Or have my legs lifted up?" Amanda asked.

"Well, you should do what makes you feel comfortable. When you sit on the toilet, you can be as comfortable and relaxed as possible. Other than that you're good to go. Also when you do need to use the toilet, go as soon as possible. If you're nowhere near a restroom and you really have to go, use this medical cup. I can give you five cups for you to hold over." The doctor said.

"How does the medical cup work?" Amanda asked. 

The doctor grabbed the cup and showed it to Amanda. 

"You see this button? That will pop open and allow you to go. You can close the top once you finish and don't worry about the smell. It's sealed tightly. When you get to a bathroom with the full cup, you can dump it out. Remember, it's only for if you're nowhere near the restroom. I will also give you a note explaining the situation as well as the week off for next week. Here's the five cups. I will also give you a jug as well." The doctor explained. 

"What does she need a jug for?" Declan asked.

"Well, it's a backup when you're going far distance and no bathrooms in sight. It's mostly used for when you're in the car. You should wear a dress or skirt for an easier time. You can also wear stretchy pants but the other two are better. Only wear stretchy pants when you are in a cold environment." The doctor suggested. 

"What if I'm reading a great book and all of a sudden, I have to pee?" Amanda asked. 

The doctor held the cup up. She smiled at Amanda.

"You can also take your book with you to the bathroom as well but like I said if you feel like you can't make it while reading the book that's when the cup is useful. When you finish the cups, you can throw it out in the hazard trash. When you're ready to pee in the cup, you place it between your legs and let loose. If you can make it to the toilet, then you won't need the cups. Any other questions?" The doctor asked. 

Amanda thought for a bit and shook her head no.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us and I'll call you if there's anything else. I'll let you know if there's any problem, an emergency or if I need anything." Amanda said. 

"You're welcome. I can give you a journal if you want to log in your times for when you pee. To log it, you write down the time and date. You can also write down how much you pee during your pee time. Also here's a pamphlet for your pleasure when you pee. I can give you another journal for you to write your thoughts and feelings. As I said it's normal. We can set up another appointment for next week to do a follow up." The doctor said. 

The doctor handed her the bag of things. Amanda and Declan thanked her and they left. They went outside and walked to the car. Amanda wanted a watermelon lemonade before going to work. 

"What's watermelon lemonade?" Declan asked. 

"It's a new flavor. Like Strawberry and Banana." Amanda answered. 

"Let's go get you some watermelon lemonade." Declan said. 

Declan drove to a smoothie bar and went in to place the order into the machine. He grabbed his wallet and swiped it on the machine and paid for the drink. Soon, the employee gave him the drink and he gave it to Amanda. She drank the smoothie like no tomorrow.

"Easy, you're going to choke or get a brain freeze. Also, don't drink too much or you know what will happen." Declan reminded Amanda.

Minutes later, Declan dropped Amanda off at work and drove off to his job. 

Amanda was walking into the building with her items that the doctor gave her when she realized she had to pee. Luckily, she was almost at the precinct. 

When she entered the precinct, Liv was waiting for her. 

"Hi, Amanda. How did the doctor appointment go?" Liv asked.

"I can't talk. I have to pee. I am so sorry, Liv, but I really need to pee." Amanda said, running to the bathroom at full speed. 

Liv ran right behind Amanda to see if she needed help. Amanda was so happy when she saw the bathroom door and grabbed the bottom of her dress and ready to hike it up. Liv saw Amanda about to hike her dress revealing a black pair of lace underwear. 

"Amanda? What are you doing?" Liv asked. 

Amanda started dancing as she ran into the bathroom. She entered the very first stall and couldn't close the stall door because she had to pee so bad. 

Liv was behind her and helped Amanda out. She watched Amanda hike her dress up. 

"Liv, can you pull my underwear down for me?" Amanda asked Liv. 

"Sure. Hold still." Liv said.

As Amanda was holding her dress up, Liv gripped the side of Amanda's underwear and proceeded to pull them down to Amanda's ankles. Liv quickly pulled them down for Amanda to go pee. 

"I gotta go pee." Amanda said, dancing. 

"Go for it. They are down." Liv said with her cheek red. 

Amanda quickly sat down and started to pee. 

"I am going to wait for you by the stall." Liv said. 

"Okay, Liv. Thank you for everything." Amanda said. 

"You're welcome." Liv said.

Liv exited the stall and stood there waiting for Amanda to finish. Once Amanda was alone in the stall, she opened her legs and moaned loudly. She looked down and watched her stream coming out. 

"Wow. That's a lot of pee." Amanda moaned.

Amanda grabbed her journal that the doctor gave her and wrote down the time when she started to pee.

Liv knocked on the stall door to check on Amanda. 

"Amanda, is everything okay?" Liv asked. 

"Yes. I'm okay just peeing and writing in my journal. The doctor suggested that I write down the time to keep track. I also have to write down the amount that I peed and the color of my pee too. I'll show you after I get done." Amanda finished explaining.

Liv didn't say anything and started to rub her own forehead. Amanda peed even louder.

"Wow, you really had to pee, didn't you, Amanda?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, I did." Amanda responded. 

Liv started to think about how Amanda can handle it. She waited patiently for her to get done. Soon, Amanda finished and sighed. She grabbed herself some toilet paper to clean herself up. Liv entered the stall that Amanda was in and saw her stand up and Amanda looked into the toilet and saw her pee.

"Liv, do you think it's weird that I get excited over my own pee?" Amanda asked.

Liv was shocked and smiled at her best friend 

"I don't know, honey. I think the color is fine. Don't worry though I won't tell anyone at the office. Besides we have our own thing that excites us. Hell, I have a few." Liv said.

Amanda logged in the color in her journal. Liv pulled Amanda's underwear back. Amanda asked Liv to hold her journal as she flushed the toilet.

Amanda flushed and Liv started to think if she should tell her. Amanda washed up 

"Amanda, you don't have to feel embarrassed of you getting excited about your pee." Liv said. 

"I know, Liv. It's just that I feel horrible." Amanda said 

"Come with me and we'll discuss it." Liv said. 

Liv and Amanda left the bathroom and Amanda showed Liv everything that the doctor gave her Including the pamphlet about her enjoying watching herself pee.

"I'm so embarrassed. I shouldn't be enjoying this. IIt's unnatural." Amanda said to Liv.

"You do what makes you comfortable. Can I read this and you tell me what you think?" Liv asked Amanda 

"Sure go for it." Amanda replied. 

Liv started to read the pamphlet. She finished reading it and put it down. 

"What do you think?" Liv asked.

Amanda was still embarrassed to speak. 

"I think it's hard to admit something that makes you enjoy something. Cause it's embarrassing and what if people find out and judge." Amanda admitted. 

"Anytime you feel like you have to pee, just don't think what others are going to say. Because they are wrong.Next time you feel excited, just don't hold back. It works for me. You can try it next time you go. And if you need support, I am here for you" Liv said.

"Thanks, Liv. I have this note from the doctor that I am going to be off next week. She also gave me these five cups and a jug for when we drive long distances. The cups are for if I can't find the restroom. When I feel like I have to pee and there's no bathroom, I just press this button and it pops open. Then, I just pee in it." Amanda said. 

"We'll all be going to a crime scene in an hour and a half. Maybe you can bring it with you. Also I would handle the note to our boss if I were you. I'll go with you. If you want?" Liv asked 

Amanda agreed and she and Liv went to their boss' office. Amanda gave them the note explaining the situation. They left after and Liv, Amanda, Fin and Carisi went to drive to the scene of the crime an hour and a half later.

Liv drove the car toward the crime. Half an hour later, Amanda felt like she had to pee. 

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Fin asked. 

"I just have to pee." Amanda said.

"Liv, pull over somewhere." Carisi said. 

Amanda wasn't sure if she was going to make it. 

Luckily there was a rest stop nearby and Liv drove to it just in time. Amanda had her hands on her bladder. 

"I can't hold it anymore." Amanda said, trying to get out of the car.

Liv turned the car off and helped Amanda out of the car and brought her to the bathroom. Fin and Carisi waited by the car wondering what's up with Amanda and why Liv was taking her to the bathroom. As Liv and Amanda entered the bathroom, Amanda hiked her dress as Liv pulled Amanda's underwear down again. Amanda rushed into the stall with her dress hiked up and her underwear down to her ankles. 

"Amanda, be careful. I don't want you to fall and get hurt." Liv worried about Amanda. 

Liv watched Amanda running to the stall and closing it behind her. Liv leaned against the wall waiting for Amanda. 

Amanda sat down and started to pee. When she started to pee, she spread her legs open. And proceeded to pee even louder and started to moan. She closed her eyes and started to feel better.

"Wow, feels so much better. Sorry, Liv. I couldn't hold it in and with Fin and Carisi in the car, it would have been awkward. If it was just us, then I wouldn't mind. I just really needed to pee. Everytime I hear my pee, I feel better." Amanda said to Liv. 

Liv started giggling at the statement. 

"I'm glad you're starting to feel better, Amanda. And don't worry I have some of the things that excite me. It's normal. Not to worry though when the boys aren't with us, you can do whatever makes you feel comfortable. I don't know how you ran with your underwear down to your ankles. I was afraid that you were going to fall and get hurt. I don't want to call out on the bus." Liv said. 

"Liv, remember when I was pregnant with Jesse and I had this sundress on and I really needed to pee." Amanda said.

"Yes I do, why?" Liv asked. 

"Well, I remember that you took me to the bathroom. I was running into the bathroom stall and I fell because I had my underwear down and I scraped my knee and almost hit my chin. I started crying and you came running in and helped me up. Right after you helped me up, my legs were shaking because I had to pee so badly. Luckily you had a first-aid in the car, so you sat me down on the toilet and started to kick your heels off and ran to the car and I began to pee as soon as you left. I remember also you came in with the box and you started to clean my wound. I only cried because it hurt like hell. You dried my tears and pat my head telling me it's going to be okay. My knee was hurting but you kept distracting me from the pain. I couldn't even look into the toilet because I was crying so much from the pain. When I finished, I couldn't even get off the seat. You basically helped me up, pulled my underwear up and you even had your shoes in your hand. I was limping and you basically wrapped my arm around your shoulders and helped me to the car. Two hours later, I had to pee again and you just helped me get to the toilet and pulled down my underwear. I kept squirming as you were pulling down my underwear and you saw me basically drop to the seat and started to pee. You just stayed with me and took care of me. I peed so loud that I started to moan. It just felt so great." Amanda finished retelling her story with Liv. 

Liv started to blush; she remembered that so well. Amanda kept moaning so loudly that she was getting excited. That was very both good and awkward. 

"You really had to go, didn't you?" Liv asked. 

Amanda nodded in response. 

"Yup, I did. It felt nice. Thanks for being a great friend and being patient. I'm almost done. Just getting the last drop." Amanda said.

Right then Liv looked down at her heels thinking about something. away, Amanda had finally finished and let out a soft moan. 

Liv made her way towards the stall that Amanda was in. She knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay Liv?" Amanda asked. 

"Yes, I just came to check on you. Are you done? Do you need any help?" Liv asked.

"Yeah you can help me if you want. And just about to flush." Amanda responded. 

Liv opened the stall and smiled at Amanda. 

"How do you feel now?" Liv asked as she helped Amanda. 

"Great just so glad that's over." Amanda said as Liv now pulled up Amanda's underwear. 

"I think your bladder feels better too. I think it's trying to tell you that I must have the magic touch." Liv joked.

Amanda flushed and let out a soft giggled at Liv's joke. She washed up and rubbed her baby belly and smiled.

"Can't wait for you to come out even though you make me pee so much. Your sister did the same thing. Liv, I just remembered something. When I was pregnant with Jesse, she would do the same thing. You took me to the beach and we were enjoying our time there. After we ate lunch, I drank ten bottles of water. You started to get worried about me. It was hot outside so we decided to head back to the ocean. As I was about to go into the water, I realized that I had to pee and there was no way that I could make it to the bathroom. You brought me back to where we sat and I just couldn't wait any longer. You moved the umbrellas in order to block any perverts from watching. I grabbed my bathing suit bottom and slid them down and you kept watch. I squatted and you made sure I was safe and comfortable. As soon as I squatted, I started to pee in the hole that you dug for me. You were trying to not to look. I didn't care because I had to pee so bad. It was relaxing to pee. And you were being supportive. Though you kept staring at something, I wasn't sure what it was." Amanda said as she and Liv left the bathroom. 

"I was making sure that nobody saw you. Besides you must've been seeing things." Liv casually said to Amanda. 

"Oh yeah. And then there was the time when I slept over at your house. You let me sleep in your bed with you because it was big enough for two people. I remember drinking water before going into the bedroom. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. Right away, I woke up and tapped on your shoulder saying I had to pee. And you helped me get to your master bathroom. I remember holding my bladder and you were helping me. I wouldn't remove my hands from my crotch. And you were basically telling me to remove my hands slowly. I had to pee so bad that when I tried to remove my hands I felt my pee ready to come out. So you yanked my underwear down to my ankles. I held my nightshirt up and I plopped down on the seat and started to pee. I sighed as I opened my legs and let out a loud moan. You just stayed there with me and never left. My legs were spread apart that I looked at the toilet and watched myself pee. It felt so good to pee that I was on cloud nine. I remember as I looked into the toilet, and just enjoying watching myself peeing. I saw my pee was very clear because I drank too much water and you told me to take it easy on the water. When I finished, you gave me some toilet paper and I was wiping myself. I made sure that I was clean before putting on my underwear otherwise I would have been itchy and wet. We went back to sleep after." Amanda said. 

Liv and Amanda had left the baby and went back to the car with Fin and Carisi. They got in and put their seat belts back on. 

"You feel better now, Amanda?" Fin asked.

"Yes, I do Fin thank you and sorry." Amanda apologised.

"No worries. It happens to the best of us. But we're glad that you're feeling better." Fin said.

They arrived at the scene of the crime and the victim explained about the attacker. When Liv was walking around the crime scene she saw a body. 

"Hey guys we got a body here." Liv shouted. The victim's eyes widened in horror to see her twin sister dead, filleted with her toe missing. Amanda took the victim and brought her to the ambulance so she wouldn't see her twin. 

"I have a sister too. She's two years younger than me. I'm sorry for your loss. But I need to ask some questions about the man that attacked you. What happened?" Amanda asked. 

The victim looked up and gave Amanda her name which was Sophia.

"My sister and I were walking down this trail every morning like normal when we heard a noise behind us. We ran as fast as we could and we heard a bang. At first we thought it was a gun till I turned and saw my sister got hit by the tranquilizer." Sophia said.

Amanda just burst into tears and never heard such brutality like this. She felt like she was going to cry. Sophia was brought inside the ambulance and drove off. The dead sister was put into the body bag and was sent to the lab to be diagnosed as the cause of death. Amanda had burst out crying seeing the body being carried away.

"What if that was my sister and I didn't know that it happened to her?" Amanda asked.

Liv walked over and hugged Amanda for comfort. She never liked seeing Amanda sad. It broke her heart.

"It's okay, Amanda. You can cry. I am here for you. Do you want to go and drink some water?" Liv asked.

Amanda nodded her head yes as Liv went to the car and grabbed a bottle of water. She sat with Amanda and handed it to her. 

"Drink some of this. You need it." Liv said.

Liv stroked Amanda's hair as she drank the water. Amanda was able to calm down. Liv made sure Amanda wasn't drinking too fast. Amanda drank slowly and then Liv and Amanda decided to see Sophia at the hospital.

They got into the ambulance with Sophia. Amanda drank more water as they felt the ambulance started to move. She wondered if they could find the killer.

"How are you holding up, Amanda?" Liv asked. 

"Emotionally drained and it sucks." Amanda told Liv.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and brought Sophia into a psychiatric ward to help her stabilize her mentally. Soon, Liv and Amanda would be able to see Sophia in a hospital room.

Amanda and Liv were in the waiting room. And called Sophia's parents. While with Sophia, Amanda and Liv were keeping her company. Amanda drank more water to feel calm. As the three were talking, Amanda made a face when she realized she had to pee. Sophia noticed right away because of the way that Amanda was sitting.

"Detective Rollins-Murphy, are you okay?" Sophia asked. 

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom." Amanda admitted. 

"Oh, do you have to go?" Liv asked. Amanda 

Amanda nodded her head. 

"Yes, I really need to go. I have to get to a bathroom and this is no joke. I'm sorry, but I have to pee so bad." Amanda said as she tried to stand up.

Liv grabbed Amanda's shoulders and helped her. Sophia went to the bathroom door and opened it. As Amanda stood, she hiked up her dress. Sophia wondered if she can be of any help.

"Sophia, you can help me bring Amanda to the bathroom. She already hiked up her dress." Liv suggested. 

Amanda held her dress as Liv and Sophia brought Amanda to the bathroom. Amanda was panting trying to keep the pee from coming out. 

Sophia and Liv brought Amanda into the bathroom as her legs were shaking. Amanda held her dress and had Liv pull Amanda's underwear down. Sophia closed the door behind them and locked it. Amanda panted as Liv helped Amanda down on the seat. 

Sophia flipped the lights on and started to help Amanda on the toilet. let her underwear slide down and started to pee. Amanda sighed in relief. Liv and Sophia were watching Amanda pee. Amanda closed her eyes and put her head back moaning. 

"Don't mind Amanda. She's six months pregnant and it's affecting her bladder." Liv explained.

Sophia nodded her head. 

"Oh. Will she be okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. Whenever she drinks the water, she has to go pee. It's actually funny to see her doing her pee dance" Liv told Sophia. 

"Oh, this feels so good. I feel like I can run in a marathon." Amanda said 

Amanda placed her hand on her legs. 

"How's it going over there, Amanda?" Liv asked. 

"Great I am almost done." Amanda replied.

Soon, Amanda finished and let out a sigh. Liv and Sophia were helping Amanda off the toilet and went over to make sure that she could get up. 

"Thank you so much. You both are the best." Amanda said to them.

"You're welcome." Liv said. 

"I'm glad you feel better." Sophia said.

Amanda flushed and washed up. 

Liv and Sophia smiled at Amanda. 

Amanda got up and pulled her underwear back up and walked to the sink. 

"I feel much better. Thank you so much." Amanda said with a grin.

Liv giggled at Amanda and Sophia blushed hard

They left the bathroom and the doctor cleared Sophia to go home minutes later and she waved them goodbye.

They headed back to the precinct to figure out what to do next.


	3. Helping Amanda

Back at the precinct, Amanda and Liv were enjoying each other's company when they made it to their office.

"Hey, Amanda, you got a package here from someone." Liv told Amanda 

"It must be from Declan. He always sends me something I enjoy." Amanda said walking over to Liv.

"Well, your husband must be playing mystery with you cause there's no name. Just the skinner." Liv said. 

Amanda opened the package and saw pictures of Amanda in the bathroom with her peeing in the toilet.

"Well that's not something you see everyday. I'm going to find out who did this." Liv said.

Amanda burst into tears. Liv was so angry. Amanda ran out of the office crying. Liv checked the pictures and they were coming from another stall. She examined the angle of which side of the stall it came from. Fin and Carisi saw Liv with pure rage.

"Liv, why are you mad?" Fin asked. 

"Someone took pictures of Amanda in the bathroom. When she saw them, she ran out of the office crying. If I find that sick pervert make sure you hold me back. Cause I'm about to cut them off. Go check on her. I don't know where she ran off to." Liv said. 

Fin found Amanda crying in the cribs. Fin walked over to her and sat next to her. 

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Fin asked. 

Amanda had her head buried in her knees crying. She didn't want to talk or interact with everyone. Fin said that she can tell him and that he won't say anything unless she said it was alright. 

She kept crying. She felt humiliated. Amanda slowly picked her head up and her tears were coming down like waterfalls. She wasn't even able to speak because she was crying so hard. She cried for an hour. 

"Someone has been taking pictures of me in the bathroom." Amanda admitted to Fin.

"What?! Who?" Fin asked in horror. 

"I don't know who yet. Liv is on a warpath. You know how being pregnant makes me have to pee a lot? Well, I try to make sure no one is around and Liv would be by my side. A couple of days ago, I was here working and I felt like I had to pee, so I went to go by myself. I remember having to pee so bad that I didn't care if I was by myself at the time. Well, someone was in the stall next to me and I was undoing my belt when I felt something was wrong. I quickly undid my belt and shook the feeling off and pulled my pants and underwear down to my ankles. I only did that because I had to pee so bad. I sat down and started to pee. Right away, I heard a woman mocking me when I was peeing. I think she was laughing. She poked her head out and started to pull herself into my stall. I started screaming and she covered my mouth and grinning like a mad cow. Then she started to look at me and said "awe fatty wants to squeal?" It was horrible. She didn't even realize I was pregnant, not fat. I tried to speak but she had my mouth covered and that's when she started to mock me more. While I was still on the toilet, she made me cry as she started to take her free hand and she snapped a few pictures of me. She then sat on my lap and started squeezing my cheeks which hurt. When I finished doing my business, she said to me "if you tell anyone, I'll make sure to leak these photos online and newspapers, detective." When I left the bathroom, I couldn't breathe and I was crying my eyes out. I called Declan to come and pick me up and that's when I kept to myself. I told him what happened at home and he was furious about the event. He suggested that I lock the bathroom door. The next day, I ran into the stall dying to pee and I remembered to lock the bathroom door, but she found a way to get in the stall and was smirking. I was undoing my pants when she came from behind and started laughing at me by saying, "Welcome back. Does fatty want to pee? Well, we can't have that." I pulled my pants down till she grabbed my pants and underwear back up. I pulled them back down and I sat down on the toilet and proceeded to pee but she told me to get up. I said that I really had to pee. And I felt a slap across the face. She told me to pee standing up into the toilet in front of her. And I said no. I had to pee so bad, then she took my hair and forced me to get up. She made me stand there as I had to pee so I went over to the toilet and started to pee right in front of her. She went up to me and smirked. She looked down, saw my pee up close and started to lick her lips. Ewwwww! I just wanted to sit down. She took her phone and snapped a picture and recording. When I finished, she started to look at me with a creepy look and started to touch my thigh. I left crying and she found a big water bottle and made me drink the water. I drank it until I realized that I had to pee. I was squirming right in front of her. She mocked me by saying, "Awwwwww, fatty needs to pee?" And I remember nodding my head yes and she started laughing at me because I was squirming like a fish. She taunted me by making me moan. I was dying to pee so she brought me to the stall and forced me to pee in front of her. I had to pee so bad that when she took my pants and underwear down, my legs were shaking and I just plopped down on the toilet and she opened my legs and watched. She recorded a video before I began to pee. She put her phone close to my crotch and then I started to pee. I was scared that she might do something to me. The camera was filming and she was laughing at me for peeing so much. I remember her saying "That's right, fatty. pee for me. show me your golden shower's." I was so embarrassed." Amanda admitted. 

Fin calmed Amanda down and he went with her to explain everything to Liv. 

She blew a casket when she found out. Fin and Carisi took a look at the security cameras and they saw a   
thirty-three year old woman with long red hair, green eyes and wearing a sundress wearing some mary jane shoes. They decided to confront her and Liv had a few words to say or about to tackle her to the ground. She was angry. All four of them got in the car and started to make their way to find the woman. They went to a coffee shop and wanted to talk to the owner. 

"We have a few questions about this girl. Do you know her name?" Fin asked the owner holding the picture on his phone. 

"Yes, her name is Samantha. She's a regular here in fact she was here maybe twenty minutes. Did something happen?" The owner asked.

Liv snapped at the owner by slamming the counter. 

"No we're just trying to make pretty dolls and tea cups. Of course, she did something to my friend and if I find out that you're hiding information or harboring her you would be under arrest for obstruction of justice. Are we clear?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, ma'am." The owner was terrified and told them everything about Samantha. 

"What's her last name and what else do you know about her?" Carisi asked.

Liv took Amanda outside and tried to cool off. Liv started to pace back and forth and Amanda wanted to drink something. 

"If I see her while I'm off work I would rip her in half." Liv growled still pacing.

"I'm thirsty." Amanda said. 

Liv stopped and handed her some money.

"Here that should be enough for a large drink." Liv trying to stay calm 

"Thanks, Liv." Amanda said, going into the coffee shop. 

When Amanda left, Liv punched the wall and hissed in pain. Fin and Carisi saw Amanda entering back in.

"I am sorry to bother you but can I get a large coffee?" Amanda asked. 

"Amanda, you're pregnant. You can't have coffee." Fin said.

Amanda looked at him and felt embarrassed. He suggested that she order a lemonade and she ordered it. They left the coffee shop and saw Liv's hand.

"Liv, what happened to your hand?" Carisi asked.

"Did you get the information?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, the woman's name is Samantha Azula. She lives in a penthouse downtown." Fin said.

Amanda drank her lemonade and they got in the car. Liv drove and Amanda drank her lemonade. 

Liv was speeding down 37th ave. 

"Liv, I know you're angry but speeding and driving recklessly is dangerous." Fin said.

Liv slowed down a bit and Amanda continued drinking her lemonade until it was empty. 

Liv's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel. Minutes later, they found the penthouse and Liv pulled the side of the crub and turned the car off and ripped her seat belt off. They got out of the car ready to confront Samantha, but Amanda had to pee.

"Uh, guys? Would this be a good time to tell you that I have to pee?" Amanda asked. 

Liv looked at Fin.

"You're taking her. I got a date with a perv." Liv growled, storming into the building.

They didn't get a chance to object and saw Liv going in by herself. Fin and Carisi saw Amanda dancing. They walked up to her and brought her to a restaurant but the bathroom was for customers only. 

"Awwww, come on. My friend is pregnant." Carisi was annoyed.

"No purchase, no bathroom. I'm sorry." the cashier said as Fin was mad.

"Let's get out of here. This is ridiculous." Fin said.

Amanda, Fin and Carisi left the restaurant and decided to go somewhere else.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I really need to go. I can't hold it! I'll pee in my dress. I wish that I could pee outside." Amanda said, dancing in the middle of the city. 

"We gotta do something. She's going to burst." Carisi said. 

That was when they saw Liv have Samantha in handcuffs. Amanda was absolutely dying to pee. 

"We can go somewhere where there's nobody around. Do you want to do that, Amanda?" Fin asked. 

Amanda nodded and saw an alleyway with a dumpster. 

"Guys, do me a favor and stand in front of the alleyway and I'll pee behind the dumpster. I don't care if I get caught. I can't hold it any longer." Amanda said. 

Fin and Carisi took her in the alleyway. They blocked the entrance for Amanda to do her business. She hiked up her dress, pulled her underwear down. She squatted down and started to pee. Carisi and Fin were guarding the entrances as they heard Amanda peeing. 

"Are you okay, Amanda?" Fin asked.

"I'm doing good. Sorry, guys. I just really had to pee." Amanda said. 

"I bet you did." Carisi said. 

Amanda felt better as she peed. She was so happy. Amanda looked down and watched herself pee. It was a great time. Her pee was loud and she moaned in relief. It was a strong stream as she was happy for it to get out. Soon, she finished and felt better. 

"You feel better?" Carisi asked Amanda. 

"Yes, I am feeling better. Wow, I can't believe that I peed behind the alleyway. Thanks for covering for me." Amanda said. 

Amanda pulled her underwear back up and her dress came down. She walked back to the sidewalk. Soon, they all went back to the precinct and Samantha was in serious trouble. 

Liv came out of the interrogation room and her nose was bleeding a bit.

"Liv, what happened to you?" Fin asked.

"She punched me in my nose when I confronted her about Amanda. She kept calling her fatty, so I beat the crap out of her." Liv growled.

"Liv, you did that for me?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Nobody calls you fatty." Liv told Amanda.

An hour and a half later, Samantha escaped from the interrogation room and decided to harass Amanda again. 

"Well, well, well. Isn't it fatty princess. Your girlfriend isn't here to help you" Samantha said.

"What do you want from me?" Amanda asked

Samantha looked not happy. She had a black eye and bust up lips. 

"I had fun with you in the bathroom. We should do it now, fatty." Samantha said. 

"But I don't have to pee." Amanda said. 

"You will soon." Samantha smirked. 

Samantha broke into the break room and grabbed a big bottle of water. She walked over to Amanda.

"Drink it now or I'll do worse things to you." Samantha demanded.

Amanda drank the water and started crying. Samantha slapped her across the face and told her to drink more water.

"You're lucky if it was any other woman, you'd be skinned alive." Samantha said.

She watched Amanda drink every last drop. Amanda realized that this was the suspect who they were looking for.   
She ran to Liv and explained.

Liv made her way towards Samantha. 

"Fatty drank the water. Now I'll make her my little slave." Samantha taunted Amanda. 

Samantha grabbed a medium bottle of water and poured it into a cup and started teasing Amanda. 

Amanda suddenly realized that she had to pee.

"Fatty is going to explode." Samantha smirked. 

Samantha grabbed Amanda's hair and dragged her into the bathroom. She took Amanda into a stall. Amanda whimpered. 

Liv saw Samantha taking her phone out and tackled her. 

"She's not fat, you dumb perv. She's pregnant and you are under arrest for harassing an officer, assaulting an officer, internet privacy violation, and murder of Sophia's twin sister." Liv put the handcuffs on Samantha. Samantha however started to resist.

"And now we add resisting arrest. Let's go!" Liv said.

Amanda realized that she couldn't wait another second and quickly yanked her underwear down. She panted as she started to hike her dress.

Liv picked Samantha up and dragged her to a cell. Amanda started to pee and cry as her nightmares were over. 

Liv finally put Samantha into a cell and locked the door behind her with Samantha's phone and gave it to Fin and Carisi. Liv went into the bathroom to make sure Amanda was okay.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Liv asked 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can you come in and give me a hug?" Amanda asked.

Liv came into the stall and saw Amanda on the toilet and closed the stall door and walked over to Amanda and hugged her. 

"I didn't want to drink the water. But I was being forced. I had to pee so bad. I couldn't take it." Amanda sobbed in Liv's stomach. 

"It's okay, Amanda. It's all over. She's never going to hurt you again." Liv hushed Amanda and stroked her hair.

Amanda started to hiccup while sobbing. 

"I wanna go take a nap. Can you keep me company?" Amanda asked. 

"Yeah. When you're done, I'll take you to the cribs." Liv said.

Soon, Amanda finished her business and proceeded to pull her underwear up. Then she flushed the toilet. 

Liv smiled at Amanda knowing she is safe. Amanda washed up and started to yawn. 

"Liv, you make me feel safe. Maybe I can stay the night at your house?" Amanda asked. 

"Of course, Amanda. I'll talk to Declan and see if he says it's okay." Liv said.

Amanda and Liv left the bathroom and went into the cribs.

Amanda yawned some more as Liv brought her to the bed. Liv took Amanda's sandals off trying to hide her blush. 

"Can you call Declan to come and pick me up?" Amanda asked as she laid down. 

Liv nodded and Amanda was fast asleep. Amanda was snoring loudly causing Liv to giggle softly. She left the cribs and called Declan on his cell phone. 

"Hello?" Declan asked on the line.

"Hi, Declan. It's Liv. I'm just calling to ask you two questions. Could you come pick Amanda up? Also Amanda was wondering if she can sleep over at my house tonight?" Liv asked. 

"Of course. Is she okay?" Declan asked. 

Liv let out a sigh.

"Well, no, not really. She was humiliated by someone we just arrested and she was the woman who was harassing Amanda in the bathroom and murdered this young girl. I know that Amanda told you about this woman. I know that Amanda's your wife and I know that you love her so much that you would do anything for her. From now on, you should tell me if anything is bothering Amanda. Tell her that you love her everyday because she needs you." Liv said, trying not to be sad.

"I'm on my way. I'm leaving work now. I'll be there in a few minutes." Declan said and hung the phone up

Minutes later, Declan arrived and saw Liv, Fin and Carisi in the squad room. They saw him coming in and basically ran to where Amanda was. 

"Where is she?" Declan asked in a panic.

"She's sleeping in the cribs. I'll wake her." Liv said and took him to the cribs. 

"Liv, let her sleep. I'll carry her out. Do you have her stuff?" Declan asked. 

"I put her sandals in the bag. She wanted to get comfortable." Liv said, smiling. 

Declan saw Amanda sleeping and gently bridal carrying her. Liv gave him Amanda's shoes and purse and watched them leave. They went outside and Declan sat her in the car and put her seatbelt on and gently closed the door and went to the drivers side and got in the car. He drove the car back to their house. 

Liv told Fin and Carisi about what Samantha did to Amanda. They were disgusted and horrified. 

Liv went back inside and towards her desk.

"What do you guys think we should do with these pictures of Amanda in the bathroom?" Liv asks. 

"I hate to say it but they are evidence." Fin said to Liv. 

Liv knew he was going to say that. She sighed and put them with the other evidence. Liv wondered if Amanda was going to press charges.

Liv started to make her way to her car and let out a huge sob. She was hurt that she couldn't protect her best friend. She was hurt because she almost lost her. She felt hurt cause she didn't know what to do. She picked up her phone and called Amanda's cell phone. Declan picked up.

"Hey Liv what's up?" Declan answered 

"Hi, Declan. I just wanted to check on Amanda." Liv said. 

"Oh, she's still sleeping. She has been sleeping for awhile now. Could you pick Jesse up from school?" Declan asked. 

"Sure. Could Noah stay at your house tonight?" Liv asked as Declan chuckled. 

"I'm sure Jesse would be happy about it." Declan replied with a chuckle. 

"Thanks, Declan. You're the best." Liv said and hung up the phone.

Declan sat in the bed waiting for Amanda to wake up. 

Liv started to drive to Jesse's school.

Jesse saw Liv pulling up to the school. 

"Auntie Liv. I miss you. This is my teacher, Ms. Ashley." Jesse said. 

"Hi Liv. My name is Ashley. It's a pleasure meeting you." Ashley said 

Jesse got in the car and buckled up. 

"Hi Ashley, I'm Liv. It is nice to meet you as well." Liv introduced herself. 

Liv and Jesse were in the car and drove to see Amanda.

Liv kept driving in deep thought. They arrived and Declan let them in. Declan brought Liv and Jesse to the bedroom where Amanda was sleeping. Liv let out a small giggle. 

"Well she needed that after today." she muttered to herself. 

"She'll wake up, Liv." Declan said, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

Soon, Amanda woke up. Jesse gave her mommy a hug.

"Mommy, I was worried about you. Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, my big girl. Mommy is okay." Amanda replied with a smile.

Amanda yawned and smiled. She slowly opened the bottle of tea and drank some. 

Liv smiled at Amanda and laid in the bed with her. 

Amanda smiled at Liv. 

"I appreciate you looking out for me. You really are a good friend." Amanda said to Liv. 

"You're welcome, Amanda. Tonight, I'll order Chinese food and we can watch whatever movie you want." Liv said and got up from the bed and made her way to the closet to pack an overnight bag for Amanda. 

Liv was packing when Amanda realized that she had to pee. 

"Liv? I have to pee. Can you come with me?" Amanda asked. 

"Yeah. You want me to help you?" Liv asked. 

Jesse saw Amanda about to get out of bed. 

"Where are you going, Mommy?" Jesse asked.

"Mommy is going to the bathroom and then I'm spending the night with Auntie Liv so you and Noah will be here with Daddy for the night. Daddy will play with you and Noah and he'll order pizza." Amanda finished explaining. 

Liv helped Amanda out of bed and brought her to the bathroom. Amanda put her hands on Liv's shoulders to use Liv as a balance. Amanda was dying to pee and they made their way to the toilet. Her legs were shaking from having to go pee. Amanda plopped down on the toilet seat and peed. Her underwear slid off in perfect timing. It was on the floor. Liv blushed and looked away. 

"Ahhhhhh, that feels so good." Amanda moaned as she now spread her legs open to pee more.

"The iced tea made you have to go even more?" Liv said. 

"Yeah because I drank too much of it. I should have known that I would pee more. When I was pregnant with Jesse I thought that we were going to have our meetings in the bathroom because I was basically in there all day. I remember that we had this important meeting at work. I mean I peed right before the meeting started. I was so confused. I drank water during the meeting because I was thirsty. About an hour into the meeting, I had to pee. When the boss asked for my opinion, he saw the way I was sitting and he asked me if I was okay and I told him no and that I had to pee and that I couldn't wait until the meeting was over. I even explained that I was pregnant and it would affect my body. My bladder was always full no matter what. It was horrible. I said that it was an emergency and he let me go. I stood up and ran towards the bathroom. I was dying to pee and you had to run after me making sure I was okay. I had to pee so bad that I basically almost ripped my pants off and tore my underwear. You basically saw me plop on the toilet and started to pee. I moaned so loudly that you were giggling. Also, I felt this big pee coming. It felt so good that I was in full pleasure mode." Amanda said. 

Liv let out a giggle remembering that day all too well. Amanda looked into the toilet and saw she was almost done.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, this feels so refreshing. It keeps coming out." Amanda sighed. 

Liv was watching Amanda place her hand on her abdomen rubbing in a clockwise direction. Amanda thought that she was almost done, but she felt more pee coming out. 

"Holy cow. There's a second wave coming. Sorry, Liv. I just really had to pee." Amanda admitted. 

"It's okay, Amanda. So, did Fin and Carisi get you to a bathroom when I arrested Samantha?" Liv asked. 

Amanda was blushing from embarrassment. 

"Well, yes and no. They tried to, but the restaurant lady wouldn't let me use the bathroom cause we weren't customers. So we left and I was dying to pee. I told them that I really needed to go and then I said that I wish that I could pee outside and they thought of the alleyway behind the dumpster. I had to pee so bad that when I went behind the dumpster, my pee was coming out. They heard me pee and moan. Good thing nobody saw me or heard me. I would have died from embarrassment. I peed outside before but not in the city. I remember when I was pregnant with Jesse, we were at a baby store picking out some clothing when I had to pee so bad. I had this strong urge to pee and when I told you, you brought me to the customer service and asked them if they had a bathroom that I could use and they showed you where it was. That's when you grabbed my hand and took me to the bathroom. I thought that I was going to pee in the aisle as you basically dragged me to the bathroom. You had to come in with me and started to take my belt off. I was squirming as you were pulling down my pants and underwear. You told me to hold still as I was squirming like a fish out of water. I remember pushing my pants and underwear down to my ankles and I plopped down on the toilet. As soon as I sat down, I started to pee and I opened my legs and saw my pee coming out. That's how bad I really had to go. You saw me peeing nonstop and I was moaning loudly. I knew all of that water I drank was going to come back to haunt me. I saw that the toilet water was transforming into a pale yellow due to me peeing. I drank a bit too much water. When I finished, you saw sweat coming out of my forehead. You gave me a paper towel and wiped my forehead and I felt better." Amanda finished retelling the story. 

Liv let out a giggle and remembering that day she enjoyed being with Amanda. 

"And then when I was in labor with Jesse. I remember having to pee while having contractions and it was the worst feeling. Declan had to get the doctor. When the doctor came in, I was in tears and I was telling Declan that I was dying to pee. He kept stroking my hair as the doctor came in. She asked me if everything was okay. And I remember that I explained that I had to pee during labor. Then I realized that my bladder was so full and I was trying to get up. The doctors saw me and she grabbed the portable potty and had me pee in that. She didn't want me to get up while giving birth. She put the portable potty in front of me. I sat on it and I peed. As I peed, she asked me if I was okay and I was peeing so much that I overfilled the portable potty and they grabbed a jug and I peed in it. I had to pee so bad that I forgot Jesse was coming out. And that when I felt pain as the contractions were picking up. I thought that I was going to pee her out. Then I finally finished peeing, they brought me back down and three pushes later, Jesse came out." Amanda said as she finished. 

Amanda grabbed toilet paper and cleaned herself up. 

"That was a big pee. I'm surprised that my bladder was that full." Amanda said as she tried to stand up. 

Her legs started to give out and Liv caught her in time. She began to pull Amanda's underwear up for her and smiled at her.

"You feel better now?" Liv asked.

"Oh yes, definitely. Thanks, Liv for everything." Amanda said as she flushed the toilet. 

"You're welcome, Amanda. Listen, anytime you feel like you have to pee, you know I am here for you." Liv said. 

Amanda washed up and gave Liv a quick hug. They went back to her room and continued packing Amanda's clothes and items. 

"Okay, do we have everything?" Liv asked. 

Amanda nodded her head. Liv helped her get her shoes on her feet. As they got ready to leave, Amanda went up to Declan and kissed his lip. 

"You have fun with Liv tonight. I love you." Declan told Amanda. 

Liv waited for Amanda and then they left. Amanda had everything with her and then they got in the car. 

When they were driving, she looked at Amanda. She wondered how she was feeling about everything that happened. 

"Amanda, if you have to pee, you can pee in the jug. It's just us." Liv said. 

"Thanks, Liv, but I don't have to pee yet." Amanda said. 

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Liv said to Amanda. 

Amanda smiled as Liv drove her car. 

"Can we stop for an ice cold drink?" Amanda asked. 

Liv smiled and pulled into the store. She went in as Amanda waited in the car. 

Liv was walking around when she saw the mango iced tea and purchased it for Amanda. She returned to the car and handed Amanda the iced tea. 

"Thanks, Liv." Amanda said. 

"You're welcome, Amanda." Liv said. 

Amanda drank some iced tea and Liv started to drive again. She was enjoying her iced tea when they got stuck in traffic. Liv wondered what happened as Amanda continued drinking. 

Liv saw Amanda finishing her iced tea and smiled at her. 

"I was so thirsty." Amanda said. 

"I can see that." Liv said. 

They've been stuck in traffic for an hour and it wasn't moving. 

Liv started to get impatient and so was Amanda. She saw two police cars speeding down the side of the highway. All of a sudden, Amanda started feeling her bladder getting very full. 

"Liv? I really need to pee. I'm sorry, but I can't hold it anymore." Amanda said to Liv.

"Okay. We'll take care of it now. I think the jug is still by the seat." Liv said. 

"Hurry!" Amanda shouted. 

Liv grabbed the jug from behind the seat and quickly handed it to her. 

"I have to pee so bad." Amanda admitted. 

"Then go, silly. We are going to be here for a while. Don't worry. The windows are tinted, so no one can see." Liv giggled. 

"Okay." Amanda said.

Amanda panted as she hiked up her dress and Liv helped Amanda with her underwear. Amanda let her underwear drop down and she pulled the jug close to her crotch so she could pee. 

"It's going to come out." Amanda said being chipper. 

All of a sudden, Amanda started to moan loudly. She suddenly peed into the jug as it looked like those water pressure guns. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, feels so good to pee. I couldn't wait any longer." Amanda moaned. 

Liv giggled at Amanda being adorable.

"Good thing you brought the jar with you." Liv said. 

Amanda nodded her head.

"Me too. The doctor gave me this just in case we were going too far. But this traffic is a freaking nightmare. I can't understand it." Amanda said as she finally finished. 

She closed the jug lid and set it down between her legs. Amanda rubbed her belly. 

Liv smiled and saw the traffic starting to move. Amanda stared at the jug filled with her own pee.

"I can't believe that I peed that much. You should see me in the morning when I first wake up. I went to go into the bathroom and I pee like no tomorrow. I woke up this morning and my bladder was so full that I was peeing exactly like just now. I remember when I was pregnant with Jesse, I would wake up the exact same way. And pee like it was my last day on earth. I was in the shower once and I remembered that I had to pee really bad. I turned the water off and I couldn't wrap myself in a towel because I had to pee so bad. I thought I wasn't going to make it. I got out of the shower, quickly opened the toilet cover and plopped on the seat and started to pee. I was completely naked and I opened my legs and my pee started to come out. It was the biggest pee I've taken in my life. I was walking Frannie the other day and I was feeling like I had to pee. Frannie was staring at me and was worried about me. I was dancing in front of her. Then I saw the bathroom and I brought Frannie in with me. She looked at me confused and concerned. She followed me in and was checking up on me. I rushed into the stall and she followed me in the stall. I was already getting my belt unbuckled and I pulled my pants and underwear down and started to pee. She started smelling my feet and I was moaning from peeing and her smelling my feet. I even think she started to lick my toes." Amanda said. 

Liv was jealous and was blushing. 

"Fannie you lucky dog." Liv thought. 

"I've had Frannie since I first moved to New York. Frannie is so cute. Jesse likes playing with her.. She would also snuggle with her as well before going to bed. I'm sorry that I cried in the bathroom today. It's just that I have never been humiliated like that. If you haven't been there, I think she would have done something horrible to me. Like make me pee in front of the camera or have her way with me by keeping my underwear on and forcing me to pee in them. I had to pee so bad and she forced more water down my throat. I wish that I could get even or beat her up." Amanda said.

"You were desperate. Amanda, you don't have to do something that you don't want to do. It wasn't your fault. I should have handcuffed her on the table. Maybe she would have never escaped and tried to get to you. If you want to get even, you can testify in court. Explain what happened. We have proof of it. And we are using it." Liv said.

"I know but I wish that I can do so much more. She's such a jerk." Amanda growled in anger. 

"Yeah well you're going to wait in line. I really wanted to stomp her. What would you do?" Liv asked. 

"I would make her drink my own pee and then I would strip her and pee on her. And then I would parade her around in public. I don't know if I should though. I just want her to go to jail for what she did to me. I felt so humiliated. I hope I never run into her again because if I do, I want to do something I would regret. I wish that I could pee on her just once to see how she likes it. Liv, I think I have to pee again." Amanda said. 

"Wait. You have to pee again? I thought you got it out of you?" Liv was a bit worried.

"I did, but talking about peeing has got me going again. Sorry, Liv. It's just that whenever I talk about peeing, I start to feel it coming out. Pull over. I'll pee on the road. I don't care at this point. I mean it's really bad and I'm gonna pee in my underwear. I really have to pee!" Amanda yelled. 

Liv went into the emergency lane and put her hazard lights on and came at a full stop. She felt bad that Amanda had to pee. Amanda couldn't move because she was trying not to pee. Liv got out of her driver's side and unbuckled Amanda. 

"It's okay, Amanda. I always got you. How bad do you have to go?" Liv asked Amanda as she carried her out of the seat. 

"Super bad. Where are you taking me?" Amanda asked. 

Liv put her down on the grass. 

"To find a private spot for you to pee." Liv answered Amanda's question.

"I'll pee right here. Please, Liv? I don't want to pee on you. Oh, I have to pee so badly. Do me a favor and take my underwear off. I can't hold it anymore!" Amanda shouted.

Amanda hiked her dress after Liv put her down. Liv pulled Amanda's underwear off. Amanda held her dress up and started to pee. 

"Liv, I'm peeing so much. Look!" Amanda yelled, showing Liv her pee. 

Liv was surprised that Amanda was letting her watch her pee. Liv was starting to think about how much water and iced tea Amanda drank.

"Amanda, how much did you drink?" Liv asked. 

"A lot. I have a weak bladder. It's such a pain. I remember having to pee this bad when we were investigating Samantha. If it was up to Fin and Carisi, they would have snucked me in the restroom in the restaurant. They knew that I had to pee really bad. I didn't want them to get in trouble for helping me into the bathroom. They explained to the lady that I was pregnant but the lady wouldn't let me in and now they want to complain to the manager but I told them it was okay. They still plan to complain to the manager but we left because I had to pee so bad." Amanda said. 

Meanwhile, as Liv was with Amanda on the empty side of the road, Fin and Carisi returned to the restaurant where they originally took Amanda and the guys went into the restaurant and asked for the manager. When the manager came out from the back of the office, she smiled. 

"Hi, I'm the manager. How can I help you?" The manager said to them.

"Hi, my name is Fin and my friend and I need to speak to you because our friend needed a bathroom and was denied." Fin explained. 

"Do you have a place where we can talk?" Carisi asked the manager. 

"Of course, my office." The manager said.

Fin and Carisi followed the manager to her office and she closed the door. She invited them to sit down as she made her way to her desk. 

"What seems to be the issue?" The manager asked. 

She leaned back in her chair. 

"Well, our friend is pregnant and she really had to use the bathroom but she was denied because of your policy." Carisi explained. 

"Oh no. I don't have such a policy. Did one of my employees say that? We forgot to update our handbook and I've been trying to update it for weeks now but it was so stressful. If there's anything that I can do, just let me know. In fact here, take this coupon for a free meal. I feel bad that it happened. I was away on lunch. Could you tell me who told you?" The manager asked. 

"Yes, it was Jennifer." Fin said to the manager. 

"Oh, she is a new hire. I will talk to her. Not to worry, she won't be fired because it was an honest mistake. She suffers from autism and nobody wanted to hire her. I was shocked when I learned that because she's a sweetheart. I know it's not like her to be rude. She probably didn't know that we changed the policy so I'm thinking that maybe she would like to help me update it because she's good with computers. Jennifer has high functioning autism and she tries so hard to not to show it. I'm thinking that another one of my employees told her to deny your friend the bathroom. Because they don't like her." The manager finished.

"Who's this employee?" Carisi asked. 

The manager tried to think.

"Well, it was Christina. She's been harassing Jennifer and bullied her just because she has autism. She has called her stupid and started to make fun of her. She was training Jennifer once and she purposely embarrassed her by pulling her shirt and bra. Jennifer was crying so much that she had to go home. Today, Christina was feeling spiteful and she lied to Jennifer by telling her that we don't allow people to use the bathroom. I've been trying to fire Christina but her parents are the owners. I had to convince them to let Jennifer work with us because nobody would work with her. Jennifer's boyfriend is a first year special education teacher and he was mad and threatened to sue the companies that wouldn't hire her. He knew I wanted to hire her. So, Christina believed that Jennifer was getting special treatment. So she has been bullying her. I will be talking to Christina and her parents and if I get fired, I will make sure Jennifer comes with me when we go. After I speak to Jennifer and Christina, come back with your friend and she can use the bathroom if needed." The manager said.

"We appreciate your time and thank you. If you need anything we can open up an investigation for your employee." Carisi said. 

The manager smiled and hugged him. 

Fin and Carisi left the restaurant and they both sighed. Fin picked up his phone and called Liv.

Meanwhile, Amanda was finishing her business in the grass when Liv's phone rang.

"Yeah Fin what's going on?" Liv asked.

"Good news, Liv. We talked to the manager and told us it was a misunderstanding. However, we found out an employee was bullying the other. So we are going to open up an investigation. 

"Wait. Bullied? What for?" Liv asked. 

Fin was quiet for a bit knowing Liv was not going to like it.

"Well, she was being bullied for having autism. And we learned that she tricked her about the policy." Fin explained.

Amanda stood up feeling better. 

Liv was silent as she gave Amanda her underwear back. 

"I'm going to take the investigation by myself tomorrow." Liv had concern coming out of her voice. 

"What will I do tomorrow?" Amanda asked. 

"You can stay at the house. After today, I really don't trust anyone." Liv replied

"Liv, I'll be okay. Maybe I should start doing desk duty. I mean I can make it easier. I thought about it when I was sleeping. If I'm going to be doing desk duty, I can help you from the desk. I won't have to worry about anything like today or having to pee during desk duty. If I do desk duty, I can just look up information and give you the details. If I have to pee while doing desk duty, I can just get up and pee. I was doing desk duty when I was pregnant with Jesse and I remember that I had to pee and it was easy because I was right by the bathroom. I got up, and walked in and a victim from a case saw me and was trying to talk to me but I had to pee really bad. I ran into the stall and I went pee. I'm pretty sure that she heard me pee because she stood next to my stall and asked me if I was okay. I remember telling her I was okay and that I had to pee." Amanda said as Liv was on the phone.

"Okay but only desk duty. If you have to pee, make sure Fin or Carisi is there." Liv told Amanda.

"You hear that Fin?" Liv asked 

"Yep. We'll look out for Amanda." Fin responded

"Okay I will see you tomorrow." Liv hung the phone up and pinched her bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Good news, Amanda. You'll be helping me with this investigation." Liv said heading up to the car. 

"Liv, what if Fin or Carisi isn't there and I have to pee?" Amanda asked, nervously. 

Liv stopped and looked at her.

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about. No one is going to hurt you. And there are going to be a lot of people. If Fin or Carisi isn't there and you have to pee, then go pee. I'm not going to make you hold it in. Besides you shouldn't hold your bladder because it's going to make it worse. Don't ever hold your pee, okay?" Liv said. 

"Liv, I can't even hold my pee while pregnant. But I will go to the bathroom if I have to go. I remember that last week, a rude cop told me to hold my pee and when I told you, you went looking for the cop. And you both had a massive fight. You were so mad that Fin and Carisi had to separate you two. They had to talk to him because you didn't want to deal with him. The boss basically told him to let me go to the bathroom. I had to pee so bad that I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran into the bathroom stall trying not to pee my pants and I ripped my pants and pulled my underwear down. Right before I sat on the toilet, I peed right in the bowl which shocked me. I couldn't believe that I made it in time. I plopped down on the seat and kept peeing. I then started to push my pants and underwear even further down to my ankles and then I opened my legs and my pee was coming out. I saw the toilet water changing into a pale yellow. I saw my stream coming out and I let out a loud moan. That's when you came into the bathroom to check on me. I saw you coming in with a couple of bruises. But you didn't care about your own being but more worried about me." Amanda said. 

Liv and Amanda went back in the car and started driving to her house.


	4. The Sleepover

Liv and Amanda arrived at Liv’s house and saw Noah running out of the house with Lucy. She was taking him to see Jesse.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Auntie Amanda. I am about to go see Jesse." Noah said.

"Be good and have fun." Liv said with a smile. 

Noah said goodbye and got in the car with Lucy. As they drove away, Liv took Amanda up to the house. 

"Okay, Amanda. You relax on the couch and I will get your bags." Liv said in her best butler voice. 

Amanda kicked off her sandals and went to sit on the couch. 

"Ah, that's so much better." Amanda said as she started to stretch out her legs and wiggle her toes. 

When Liv grabbed Amanda's suitcase she also grabbed the pee filled jug and returned to her house. 

"Amanda, what do you want me to do with the jug?" Liv asked. 

"You can dump it in the toilet." Amanda told Liv. 

"Do you think I should wash the jug after?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah that's fine. It needs to be washed well so that I can use it again in case of an emergency." Amanda said.

Liv went into the bathroom and dumped the pee in the toilet. She flushed it and then washed the jug out and let out a sigh. 

"I don't know how Amanda does it. She does it everyday. And she always enjoys when she pees. I mean her being pregnant would make her pee nonstop. But she always enjoys it too." Liv thought to herself. 

Liv finally finished cleaning the jug. 

Liv left the bathroom and sat on the couch with Amanda. Liv rubbed Amanda's feet. 

"Oh, yeah. Right there." Amanda moaned. 

Liv kept rubbing Amanda's feet. She was staring at them not really paying attention. 

"Does Declan always rub your feet for you?" Liv asked. 

Amanda looked at Liv.

"Not as much. Just the way he does it feels really nice." Amanda said.

"Ask him to rub your feet for you more often. You really needed it and plus it will strengthen your relationship with each other." Liv said.

"We have a good relationship. The sex is amazing. Especially when I know all the kinks he has." Amanda replied. 

"Have you guys had sex since you've been pregnant?" Liv asked. 

"Well, we kinda do." Amanda shamefully admitted 

"What do you mean kinda?" Liv asked. 

Amanda poked two of her index fingers together. 

"Most of the time we masterbaute each other." Amanda said in a soft voice. 

"So, no full on intercourse?" Liv asked in shocked

"We are having sex during pregnancy, but not often." Amanda defended herself. 

Liv sighed and kept rubbing Amanda's feet. 

"Tomorrow after work, we're going to get you something sexy to wear and maybe edible underwear. I'll even pay for it. Think of it as an early baby shower gift." Liv said. 

"Awwwww, Liv. I could cry. I want a pink lace babydoll with a blue bow tie and matching underwear. Let's use baby pink nail polish for my toes. Oh or we can go to the spa as well." Amanda said. 

"I have baby pink nail polish here. Do you want something to drink?" Liv asked. 

"Um what do you have?" Amanda asked. 

Liv got up from the couch and went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. 

"I have lemonade, iced tea, milk, orange juice, fruit punch, ginger ale and water." Liv said to Amanda. 

"Well, can I have some Ice tea?" Amanda asked. 

"Sure." Liv said. 

Liv grabbed the iced tea out of the refrigerator and poured it into a cup for Amanda. She gave the iced tea to Amanda and then she went to get the baby pink nail polish. 

"Okay give me your feet. I'm going to paint them." Liv said.

Amanda placed her feet on Liv's lap and wiggled her toes in excitement. Liv began to paint her toes. 

"Your husband is lucky." She muttered under her breath.

Liv painted Amanda's toenails and then she painted Amanda's fingernails. Amanda was enjoying her iced tea as Liv was finished up with Amanda's fingernails.

"I'm going to order some Chinese food. Do you want anything?" Liv asked. 

"I like the chicken and broccoli with brown rice." Amanda said.

Before Liv went to call the Chinese restaurant, Amanda realized that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Liv? My nails are still wet and I really need to pee. Is it okay if you carry me? Please?" Amanda asked. 

"I can help you. Come on. Let's go before you pee on my couch." Liv bridal carried Amanda off the couch.

"Hurry, Liv. I can't hold it in." Amanda said to Liv. 

Liv rushed into the bathroom and took Amanda's underwear off and gently put her down on the toilet seat. Amanda closed her eyes as she felt Liv hike Amanda's dress and she heard Amanda peeing in the toilet. 

"Ahhhhhhhh, that was a close one. I almost didn't make it." Amanda sighed.

"It's okay. I would have cleaned up the mess anyway. Do you think you can stay there while I order the food?" Liv asked Amanda.

"Yeah. I'm going to be sitting here." Amanda replied as she peed even louder. 

Liv giggled and closed the bathroom door. She picked up the phone and the Chinese place. 

When Liv placed her and Amanda's orders she gave them her credit card and the amount of tip and was told about forty-five to fifty minutes. Liv hung up the phone and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Amanda, the food will be here forty-five to fifty minutes. Can I come back in?" Liv asked. 

"Sure, Liv. You know you can always come in." Amanda said through the door.

Liv opened the bathroom door and saw Amanda's legs spread open.

"You're still on the toilet?" Liv asked.

Amanda nodded her head yes and kept peeing.

"No more iced tea for you today." Liv warned. 

"I know, Liv." Amanda said to Liv

"I have more ginger ale than if that's okay?" Liv asked 

"Yeah. I don't understand, Liv. I love iced tea but it's been making pee more. If you didn't bring me to the toilet, I would've peed on your couch. I promise I won't pee on your bed tonight." Amanda said.

"Amanda, if you have to wake up to pee, then go. I don't want you holding it in. If you hold it in not only your bladder will hurt you but your pee will be much worse. It can also hurt the baby so please. Do that for your baby." Liv said. 

"I will, Liv. But what if I accidentally pee on the bed please don't be mad at me." Amanda said to Liv 

Liv hugged Amanda and stroked her hair. 

"I will not get mad." Liv said.

Amanda finished and flushed the toilet. She washes up and then they watched some TV for 45 minutes. 

They both heard a door knock on the door. 

Liv got up from the couch real quick and went to the door.

"Oh hi i am here to give you this food." The woman said in her thick accent.

Liv smiled at the lady.

"Oh, wow that was fast I wasn't expecting you to be till another four minutes. Thank you so much." Liv said to the woman.

"You're welcome. Enjoy." The lady said. 

Liv brought the food in and put them on the counter 

She went back and closed the door so no bugs can come in.

Liv walked back to the family room with the food and put them on the table. She brought drinks out.

"Do you have water?" Amanda asked. 

Liv looked confused and stared at her.

"Wouldn't it make you pee worse?" Liv asked 

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be drinking water but when I do, it does make me go even more frequently. " 

Amanda and Liv sat down to eat their food. They mentioned what was going to happen with Samantha 

"I wish that never happened. It was a horrible event. All I wanted to do was pee. I deserve to pee in peace. And of course that happens. When I do pee, I feel like I'm having a pee-gasam." Amanda said to Liv 

Liv almost choked on her drink because Amanda made her laugh

"What's a pee-gasam?i" Liv asked, coughing. 

"It's when you pee but it comes out so pleasurable that it becomes an organism. Thus pee-gasam." Amanda replied 

Liv finally stopped coughing and cleared her throat.

"Wow. I didn't know that." Liv said. 

Amanda nodded her head. 

"Discovered it when I was pregnant with Jesse." Amanda explained 

Liv looked at Amanda and smiled. 

"How's the food?" Liv asked. 

"Oh great thank you so much for the food." Amanda said to Liv 

"How did you discover it and when did you discover it when you were pregnant with Jesse?" Liv asked. 

"Well, I was basically getting turned on when I peed. That i remember that I was on the toilet and I came and pee at the same time. It was so weird but refreshing." Amanda explained to Liv.

Liv stared at Amanda and then realized why she was moaning so much.

"That actually makes sense." Liv said to Amanda. 

Amanda started to finish up the food and then they sat on the couch watching a movie 

Liv kicked her heels off and put her legs on the couch.

"That feels so much better." Liv said. 

"I've had my shoes off since we got here." Amanda said. 

Liv stuck her tongue out.

"Well I was still running around and making sure you're okay." Liv playfully complained 

They continued watching the movie. Liv was enjoying the time she is spending with Amanda. As they watched the movie, Amanda rubbed her baby belly and started to think.

"Hey, Liv? I realized that I have come up with her name." Amanda said. 

"Really? What name?" Liv asked. 

"That's what we are still deciding." Amanda said thinking for a bit.

Amanda thought and then came up with a name for the baby. 

"I think Sally would be nice." Amanda said 

"That's a pretty name." Liv said. 

As they watched the movie, Amanda asked Liv to pause the movie. Liv paused the movie and looked at Amanda confused. 

"Amanda, why did you ask me to pause the movie?" Liv asked, confused. 

"I'll be right back. I have to pee." Amanda said, trying to get up. 

Liv got up to help her out. Amanda stood up and started to hike her dress up. She ran to the bathroom holding her dress up. 

"Amanda, be careful. I don't want you to fall again." Liv told Amanda and chased after her.

Amanda was about to enter the bathroom when she saw Liv behind her. 

"I'm sorry, Liv but I really need to pee. That's why I was holding my dress up." Amanda said to Liv. 

"Why not just go full nude?" Liv joked.

"Ewwwww! Nobody does that, Liv." Amanda said to Liv.

"Can I help you then?" Liv giggled at Amanda's reaction. 

"Yes, but hurry. I can't hold it." Amanda said as she wet her underwear. 

"Go, go, go." Liv said. 

Amanda ran towards the toilet and Lov saw her trying to pull her underwear down. 

"I got you, Amanda." Liv said, rushing into the bathroom to help Amanda out. 

As Amanda was still holding her dress up, Liv pulled Amanda's underwear down to her ankles.

"Sit down, Amanda." Liv said.

Amanda nodded her head and sat on the toilet seat. As soon as she sat down, Amanda peed in the toilet. 

"Ahhhhhh, that is it." Amanda moaned as Liv blushed.

"Couldn't hold it, huh?" Liv asked. 

"No, I couldn't hold it in. Oh, that feels so good." Amanda said as she started to open her legs.

"Wow, you really had to pee." Liv asked. 

"Yes, I did. But I think I am well hydrated. My underwear is   
a bit wet." Amanda admitted, embarrassed.

"Did you pee in them?" Liv asked Amanda 

"Yes, I did. I was holding my dress up when I felt it coming out. We were standing by the bathroom and you rushed me into it. I had to pee so bad. I guess I tinkled a bit when I realized that it was time to pee and it came out slowly." Amanda explained.

"It's okay. Accidents happen. I can take your underwear and put them to wash for you. Do you have extra underwear?" Liv asked. 

"I do. Maybe I should buy some pairs of pee proof underwear. It's supposed to be helpful for people who have uncontrollable bladder problems." Amanda explained. 

"Your uncontrollable bladder problem is temporarily until the baby is born." Liv told Amanda.

"I wish that I had something to remind me when I have to pee. So it wouldn't be a problem. I'll be able to make it to the toilet a lot quicker." Amanda said. 

"Hmmmmm. You can try putting a stop clock on for the time you drank water to when you have to pee. And we can see how long it takes for you to pee." Liv said. 

"Maybe tomorrow we can also buy pee proof underwear?" Amanda asked as she was still peeing. 

"Sorry, Liv. I have a lot of pee in my bladder. It feels so good to pee. And it's better when you're in someone's house peeing." Amanda said. 

"Amanda, you've peed in other people's homes before. Remember we went to talk to the victim's parents and you were pregnant with Jesse at the time. And you really needed to pee. You were crying and I asked them if you can use their bathroom. And they agreed. I guess they saw you dancing on the couch and felt bad." Liv recalled.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. We were just in the middle of questioning and my bladder was so full. I must have drank too much water that day. You helped me up and I ran to the bathroom. I closed the door and I basically unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants and underwear down to my ankles and proceeded to pee. As soon as I sat down, I felt my pee coming out. So, I decided to spread my legs out. I just couldn't wait another minute. You knocked on the door to check on me because I was in there for a very long time." Amanda said. 

"I'm going to put your wet underwear to wash and I'll bring you a new pair of underwear. Do you want me to bring you your pajamas?" Liv asked as she grabbed Amanda's soiled underwear. 

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower after I get done peeing. So, if you hear the water running, that's why." Amanda said. 

Liv left the bathroom and went to grab Amanda's pajamas and fresh underwear. Amanda had finally finished and sighed. Liv returned to the bathroom with Amanda's clothing. 

"Are you finally done?" Liv asked. 

"Yep. Thanks, Liv. I feel much better now and also thank you for giving me my pajamas and underwear. At least I didn't pee on the floor or my dress. That would have been worse." Amanda said as she grabbed some toilet paper and cleaner herself off.

Amanda got up from the toilet and flushed the toilet. She washer up and then turned the shower on.

"Okay, Amanda. I will let you do your own thing. If you need to wash your hair, the shampoo and conditioner are in the cabinet. I'll bring your toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush for you in a bit." Liv said. 

Liv started to exit out of the bathroom so Amanda could take her shower in peace. Liv went over to the suitcase and grabbed Amanda's toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush. Amanda took her dress off and unhooked her bra. She threw her clothing in the hamper and started to go into the shower. As she went into the shower, Amanda made sure the water wasn't burning hot. She put her hand into the water to feel the water.

The water was at a perfect temperature and this allowed Amanda to go in with no worries. When Amanda pulled the shower curtain over to give herself more privacy, she heard a knock on the door.

"Liv, you can come in. I just got into the shower." Amanda said as she grabbed some soap and started to wash her body. 

Liv entered the bathroom and placed Amanda's hairbrush, her toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink. 

"Amanda, do you want me to make you a hot chocolate and it can be hot when you come out?" Liv asked. 

"Sure, Liv. Could you make it with milk added. Along with some marshmallows?" Amanda asked. 

Amanda was washing herself with soap and then lavender body wash.

"Of course Amanda. I got you." Liv said to Amanda and left the bathroom. 

Once Amanda felt clean, she grabbed some cherry flavor shampoo and started to rub it in her hair. She then used a cherry flavor conditioner to finish up her hair and sighed in comfort. She rinsed her hair out as she felt the grease and dirt leaving with the water.

Liv started to walk into the kitchen and started to make the hot chocolate.

Amanda shut the water off and pulled the shower curtain over to get out. She grabbed a towel off the towel rack and started to dry herself off. Once she was dry, she started to get dressed and grabbed her underwear and put it on her. Then she grabbed her pajamas and put them on too. It was pajama pants and a silk shirt. Amanda dried and brushed her hair and then she left the bathroom. She went into the family room and Liv handed her a hot chocolate. 

"Thank you Liv." Amanda said to Liv. 

"Anytime, Amanda." Liv said and watched her friend drink the hot chocolate. 

Liv sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Liv, I've been thinking. Desk duty is going to be okay. I mean I'll have my laptop and I can drink my water. And I won't be a burden when I have to pee. I can just get up, go and have nothing to worry about. Do you remember when I was pregnant with Jesse and we were at this crime scene and I really needed to pee. We were at the scene and I remember that I was dancing around. I wanted to drop my pants in front of everyone. They all knew that I had to pee so bad. It was no joke. I wanted to pee in front of everyone. I undid my buckle right in front of everyone. And you saw me about to pull my pants down. I explained that I had to pee and you grabbed my hand and brought me to the bathroom. I remember dancing while you were dragging me to the bathroom. That's when I started crying while having to pee. I was crying so much that the tears were covering my eyesight. I think my tears made me have to pee more than I already did. We got to the bathroom, rushed into the handicapped stall because it was roomy. The bathroom was empty and we went in. You helped me get to the toilet taking my pants and underwear off. I was panting the whole time while you were pulling my pants and underwear off. Once everything was down, you sat me down on the toilet and I started to pee in the toilet " Amanda retold the memory.

"I remember that. You were happy once you sat down." Liv recalled. 

"Yes, I was because I made it in time. Never have I cut it so close." Amanda said. 

"What do you mean by cut it so close?" Liv asked. 

"Well, I almost peed in my pants when you got me there. My face was all scrunched up because I had to hold my pee in. I know that I shouldn't hold it in. You were so concerned about me that you thought that Jesse was going to be hurt or my bladder was going to explode. I was dying to pee and you saved me from peeing in my pants. I remember once my pants and underwear were down, you were making sure the door was closed and locked. I remember wanting to sit down because I knew that I couldn't wait another minute so I started to pee uncontrollably in the toilet bowl. You were worried about me cause it was coming out fast and hard. I just moaned in relief because the pressure finally subsided. I felt so happy and you grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my tears out. It wouldn't stop coming out to the point I felt like I was going to melt into the toilet bowl. I thought that I was going to overflow the toilet in a desperate attempt. I flushed the toilet just to be safe. I squatted over my legs and more was coming out of me. It felt like I was a lemon squeezing out the juices. It felt so good that I basically had a pee-gasam. And I believed your cheeks were red when you witnessed it for the first time." Amanda told Liv. 

Liv's eyes widened and facepalm from this new information. 

"So,that's what it was. I thought you were about to have Jesse in the bathroom. I was both blushing and worried because I didn't know what to do." Liv said.

Amanda giggled at Liv. She took another sip at her hot cocoa. 

Amanda and Liv kept watching movies until Amanda fell asleep on the couch.

Liv smiled and picked Amanda up and brought her to the bedroom. She gently put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and smiled. 

When Liv made her way back to the family room she started to clean up. She started to clean the cups and throw the to go boxes out. She made sure there were no crumbs on her couch. She went to the kitchen to clean the cups out. 

Liv let out a sigh to feel the pain still from today. She walked into her room. and walked into the bathroom started to take her clothes off. She made sure the door was closed as she took her bra and underwear off. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

"Yes, Amanda, what's up." Liv said. 

"How long are you going to be?" Amanda asked. 

"I just got undressed and I'll brush my teeth. Do you need something?" Liv asked. 

"Well, it's just that I have to pee." Amanda said to Liv.

"Oh, you have to pee?" Liv asked. 

"Yes." Amanda said. 

"Okay, just let me throw my pajamas on then it's all yours." Liv replied as she put her pajamas on and made her way out of the bathroom.

Liv came out in a red pajama set and moved out of the way for Amanda. Liv decided to wait for Amanda outside of the bathroom. Amanda rushed into the bathroom and closed the door.

Liv let out a soft sigh and went back out of her room to make sure everything was clean. 

In the bathroom, Amanda rushed over to the toilet, opened the toilet cover, pulled her pajama pants down with her pink lace underwear. Once they were down to her ankles, she sat down and spread her legs open and let out a sigh as she heard her pee coming out. She started to think about today. She wondered how crazy it was. She also hasn't seen Liv angry in a long time. It was scary at times. But also amazing to see on how she doesn't back down. Liv came back into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Amanda, you didn't fall in, did you?" Liv asked. 

"No. I'm not done but you can come in." Amanda said. 

Liv opened the door and entered the bathroom. Closing the door behind her. 

"Feeling better?" Liv asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah. I couldn't hold it in and I thought I was going to be able to sleep. I can never sleep with a full bladder. I mean the last thing I need to do is pee in your bed. That wouldn't be good." Amanda said to Liv. 

Liv giggled at Amanda for a bit and started to brush her teeth. 

"So, why red?" Amanda asked Liv. 

Liv spit some toothpaste out the toothpastes and saliva in the sink.

"It's one of my favorite colors." Liv told Amand and went back brushing her teeth. 

Liv cupped her hand, sipped some water into her mouth and started to swirl it around. 

"Liv, can I ask you something?" Amanda asked 

Liv spit out the water and looked at her. 

"What's up?" Liv asked Amanda.

"Do you think that I'll ever feel safe in the bathroom at work?" Amanda asked. 

Liv looked at Amanda and assured her that everything would be okay. 

"I think you should be fine. We have more CCTV cameras and we also hired more security guards in the bathroom. So, yeah I believe so." Liv said to Amanda. 

Amanda smiled at the response. She finished her business, started to grab some toilet paper and clean herself. Liv wiped her mouth off with the towel.

"Much better." Amanda sighed.

Liv grinned at Amanda. 

"It's great to hear." Liv replied as she just went towards the door. 

"Liv you're an amazing friend." Amanda said as Liv stopped. 

"No problems." Liv replied.

Amanda stood up, flushed the toilet, washed her hands and brushed her teeth. Liv left the bathroom to allow Amanda to finish up. 

"Good thing I went to the toilet just now otherwise I'd be peeing in your bed." Amanda shouted out of the bathroom. 

Liv sat on the bed and chuckled. 

"Well, we don't want that happening. If it does happen, I'll change the sheets and give you some clean underwear and pants." Liv said to Amanda 

Amanda came out of the bathroom, climbed into bed and picked up her cell phone. 

"I'm going to call Declan to say goodnight. He's probably wondering what I'm doing." Amanda said as she dialed the number.

"Okay. Tell him I said goodnight." Liv said. 

Declan picked up the phone 

"Hey, Amanda, what's going on?" Declan asked as he just put the kids in bed.

"Hi, honey. I'm calling to let you know that I am going to bed soon. Liv and I wanted to say goodnight." Amanda said. 

"What did you guys do so far?" Declan asked. 

"Well, we had some Chinese food. And then Liv made some hot cocoa. She painted my nails baby pink and then we watched some movies. We are going to do some shopping after work." Amanda told Declan. 

"That sounds like fun. Are you going to be okay going to work tomorrow after what happened today?" Declan asked. 

"Yes, I will be okay. There will be extra security. And more cameras. Liv is going to make sure that nobody else will harass me. She's going to do an investigation and she's making sure I have some bodyguards. After what this lady did to me, Liv is taking extra measures to ensure my safety. The lady who was harassing me in the bathroom, her name is Samantha Azula and she was the one that killed Sophia's sister. I cried when I saw the body. It was skinned and her arms were amputated and her legs were broken. My emotions are such a mess and it freaking sucks. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Amanda asked 

"Of course honey. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. I love you." Declan said. 

"I love you too." Amanda said and made a kissing noise 

Amanda hung up the phone and looked at Liv.

"Thank you for everything." Amanda said. 

"You're welcome. If you need to get up in the middle of the night to pee, I will leave the bathroom light on so you can see where you're going." Liv said. 

"Do you have a nightlight?" Amanda asked. 

"Noah might have one." Liv got off the bed and made her way to Noah's room. 

"Can we put it in the bathroom?" Amanda asked. 

"Of course Amanda. You are the guest." Liv replied.

Amanda laid in bed as Liv went to grab a Spongebob light from Noah's room. Amanda fell asleep right after Liv left her room. Soon, Liv returned to her room with the nightlight. 

"Amanda, I brought Noah's nightlight. Amanda?" Liv saw Amanda sleeping. 

Liv let out a small giggle and went to put it on in the bathroom. Then she shut off the bathroom light and the nightlight came on. Liv went into bed, turned off the light and went to sleep. The women were fast asleep as the night was quiet. Two hours later, Amanda started to wake up and made her way to the bathroom. She got out of bed and started holding her bladder. She felt a strong urge to pee and was waddling to the bathroom while trying to keep her legs closed. Amanda went inside of the bathroom and closed the door. 

Amanda checked to see if the toilet lid was up. And she felt a sigh of relief to see it was up. Amanda danced as she wiggled her butt for the pants to come off. Her pajama pants slide off on their own and she pulls her underwear down. Everything fell to the floor and she sat down and peed in the toilet. Once she heard the pee coming out, she spread her legs open. She sleepily looked down and saw her pee was coming out quite fast. She felt it increasing in speed and pressure. 

"Wow. That's a lot of pee. I must have drank a lot of hot cocoa. Everytime I eat chocolate or drink hot chocolate, I always feel my bladder going crazy. It feels so good to pee and I can't stop enjoying it. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Amanda let out a loud moan. She felt her own legs and biting the bottom of her lips.

Liv woke up and got out of bed. She knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Amanda? Can I come in?" Liv asked 

Amanda said yes and Liv entered the bathroom and saw Amanda sitting on the toilet with her legs wide open and saw Amanda's hands start to rub her legs.

"Sorry, Liv, I. Ahhhh. Didn't mean to wake you. Hmm I'm really sorry. Did my moaning wake you up? I woke up because I had to pee so badly. I couldn't wait until morning. It's coming out like no tomorrow. Oh god, it feels so good. I saw it and it was a beautiful sight. I can even show you because it's still coming out." Amanda said. 

Liv blushed and nodded her head. 

"Amanda, you don't have to show me. I can hear it from here." Liv replied. 

Amand smiled and lifted her legs up and showed Liv her pee. Liv was blushing nonstop.

"How do you do that?" Liv asked, surprised. 

"Well, practice makes perfect." Amanda said, wiggling her toes. 

"I think you had a lot to drink today. You're not holding your pee, are you?" Liv asked. 

"Well, I kinda was holding it in." Amanda admitted. 

"You can't hold your pee in like that, honey." Liv said, walking over and rubbing her hair.

"Sorry, Liv. I was cozy in the bed." Amanda said. 

"I know, but you could have peed in the bed. Amanda, if you feel like you have to pee then go. Holding it will make it worse." Liv explained as she started to stare at Amanda's feet for a second and shook it off.

"Okay, Liv. I won't hold my pee. I was just in a deep sleep when I felt it wanting to come out which woke me up." Amanda said. 

"I know. No more holding your pee. If you need help, just wake me up." Liv said

Amanda finished and sighed and put her leg back down and grabbed toilet paper. 

"Feel better?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, thank you." Amanda said as she cleaned up and got off of the toilet. 

Amanda pulled everything back up and flushed the toilet. She washed up and then left the bathroom with Liv. They went back to sleep. The women slept in Liv's bed peacefully. Another two hours went by and Amanda felt a very urgent need to pee and she woke up. She tapped on Liv's shoulder. Liv woke up to Amanda tapping on her shoulder. 

"Liv? I have to go to the bathroom.” she whispered.

“What do you have to do?" Liv asked, sleepily. 

“I need to go, now!” Amanda whispered.

"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom." Liv said. 

“Thank you.” said Amanda.

Liv took Amanda to the bathroom and closed the door. Amanda undid her pants and panties and then she sat on the toilet. She started to pee when she sighed blissfully. Amanda moaned and Liv was still half asleep and was leaning against the wall. 

"Liv, I know I can be a burden at times but thank you so much." Amanda said. 

"You're welcome, Amanda and you're not a burden. You know not to hold your bladder and you did a good job waking me up to help you out." Liv said to Amanda. 

"This pee feels nice. I'm surprised that Fin and Carisi didn't watch me pee today. I mean they can be idiots sometimes and that gets me flustered with annoyance. I mean the other day, they gave me a huge lemonade and just handed it to me without thinking of the consequences. I drank that whole thing in one sitting. Next thing I know, I was basically running past you in the hallway to use the bathroom and you decided to stop whatever you were doing and followed after me and made sure I was okay. As we entered the bathroom, I dropped my pants and my underwear in front of you. You were blushing as I ran into a stall and I fell down and you caught me before I hit my head or injured my baby. I didn't scrape my knees but it did give me a fright so you helped me get back on my feet and you were concerned about my safety and the baby. I knew that it was pee time and got into the stall and sat on the toilet. You came in and saw me peeing. You weren't sure if you could help till I started to moan like crazy. I don't know if you talked to Fin and Carisi about giving me large drinks but I found out that you didn't even know that they gave me the large lemonade. I remember another time we were interrogating a suspect and I was squirming in my seat. He started mocking me about me having to go to the bathroom. He kept saying water ten times. I was so uncomfortable that Fin and Carisi had to take over. They had to tell him to stop or he would be charged for harassment. Then he started to tickle me to get me to pee my pants. You basically came in to arrest him on the spot. Fin and Carisi were shocked that you just came in and arrested him. I was so desperate to pee that I started crying hysterically and you told me to go to the bathroom as you were dragging him out and putting him in a cell. I held my baby belly as I ran to the bathroom dying to pee. I basically undid my belt and pulled my pants and underwear down to my ankles as I entered the stall. Good thing I didn't fall this time. Once I saw the toilet as I rushed into the stall, plopped on the toilet seat and started to pee. It felt so good to pee that it was coming close to pee-gasam. I remember opening my legs and I had my eyes rolled back cause it felt so good. I remember sitting on the toilet with almost fully leaning back and I basically kicked my shoes off and started to spread my legs even wider. I actually looked into the toilet and saw my stream coming out like a jet stream in those hot tubs. I then saw the toilet water start to get filled up by my pee. It was all of that water I drank and I was holding in my pee during the interrogation. I think after being in there for a while, I finally finished and I remember starting to clean myself off and started to wipe myself. When I pulled the toilet paper away, I stood up and looked into the toilet. I saw that the toilet water was a pale yellow. I threw the paper into the toilet and flushed. I took my pants and underwear and pulled everything back up. I washed up and grabbed my shoes. I left the bathroom feeling refreshed." Amanda said. 

Amanda finally finished and sighed. She had a huge smile on her face seeing Liv chuckling. Enjoying the story, Liv walked over to Amanda and hugged her. 

"You feel better?" Liv asked. 

"I think so. I'll have to pee again in two hours. Jesse heard me the other night." Amanda said. 

"She heard you doing what?" Liv asked. 

"She heard me moan. And thought I was hurt. She walked into the bathroom and made sure I was okay. It was adorable for her to make sure I was okay but I was in the middle of my pee-gasam episode and I was basically trying to tell her that Mommy's okay she just needed to be alone. She's three so she really doesn't understand. Then Jesse asked me when I would be done and I told her soon and then she said that she really needed to pee. I asked if she could wait and said no. She even started crying so I finished and let her go on the toilet. I helped her get oni and she kept saying "Mommy, hurry" and when I helped her, she started to pee in the toilet. It was adorable. Luckily, she made it in time and I started to wash my hands. Jesse had to pee so bad and I was getting worried because she's three years old. But when she finished it wasn't as bad as I thought but still I wanted to take her to the doctor." Amanda said.

"Amanda, if she had a bladder infection, then you would take her to the doctor. She's still learning about her own body and doesn't understand what's happening to her. Tomorrow before bedtime, talk to her and explain that it's normal for three year olds to still be learning about herself. Don't give her too much to drink before bed. And just be there for." Liv said.

Amanda cleaned herself, pulled everything back up, flushed the toilet, washed up and left the bathroom. Liv and Amanda went back to sleep. It was almost quite night. 

Another two hours later, Amanda woke up and she woke Liv up again. Liv got out of bed and helped Amanda into the bathroom. 

"Liv? I gotta go to the bathroom." Amanda felt exhausted as Liv was already helping her to the bathroom.

"I know, it's okay. We're almost there. Just hang in there." Liv said to Amanda as she rubbed her back. 

"Hurry!" Amanda yelled. 

Liv pulled Amanda's pajama pants and underwear down. She lifted the cover up for her and started to put her on the toilet. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That was cutting it close. Sorry if I keep waking you up, Liv." Amanda said to Liv. 

"Honey, I told you. It's fine. Rather be woken up and help you then feel wet sheets in my bed." Liv explained 

"Well, sometimes I wet the bed. Declan is so sweet. He changes the sheets and will rub my back telling me it's okay. He lets me sleep in the bed after flipping the mattress. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and helped me in the bed. We just bought a new soft mattress and it's coming tomorrow. And I am excited. I thought about getting something to wake me up when I have to pee in the middle of the night but I don't know what could help me. Maybe an alarm. I don't know if it will work. Do you mind if I push my pajama pants and underwear down to my ankles?" Amanda asked. 

Liv smiled at Amanda.

"Amanda you don't need to ask. You know, I am okay with it. Whatever makes you comfortable." Liv said. 

Amanda pushed her pajama pants and underwear down to her ankles and sat on the toilet bowl. 

"Ahhhhhh, that feels so much better. " Amanda said, peeing into the toilet.

"How many times do you visit the bathroom in the middle of the night?" Liv asked. 

Amanda started to think.

"I want to say maybe 4 times." Amanda said as she tried to think. 

"Are you going to wake up again in two hours?" Liv asked. 

Amanda started to think. 

"I believe so. I fell asleep on the toilet once and Declan had to wake me up because he thought that I fell down in the bathroom and was worried. He walked in and he saw me passed out on the toilet. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and he shook me to let me know that I had fallen asleep. He helped me and carried me back to bed." Amanda said, yawning. 

Liv smiled at Amanda after telling her story.

"Well let's hope it doesn't happen. I don't want you to fall and hit your head." Liv said. 

Amanda finished and sighed. Liv was glad that she protected Amanda from today and despite her own safety. She's glad that things went very well. One case closed another one open. Liv handed Amanda some toilet paper and waited for Amanda to finish wiping. Amanda stood up and pulled everything back up. She flushed the toilet and the two women went back to bed.


	5. New Case

The next morning, Liv woke up and saw Amanda still sleeping. She let out a small chuckle and she got out of bed and grabbed her phone to see about the new case. She knew it was a harassment case and she remembered that it was important. Her phone rang and it was Fin.

"Hey, Fin. I just woke up. What's going on?" Liv asked. 

"Hey, Liv. We just found out that the case you're doing is about an employee with high functioning autism and being harassed by her coworker who is ironically a daughter of the owners. We talked to the manager yesterday and she gave us a name. Ms. Jennifer Azula. She actually lives a block behind you. I think all four of us should go." Fin said.

"Give me and Amanda about two and a half hours to get Amanda and I ready. You guys wait in my driveway when you get here." Liv said.

Amanda woke up and heard Liv's voice. She yawned and smiled as she saw the sun was shining. Liv saw that Amanda was finally awake. 

"Did I wake you up?" Liv asked, concerned.

"No. I heard you on the phone before. Are we going to the victims house?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. We should get ready. We'll take showers and then I'll make breakfast and then we can head out." Liv said. 

"Okay, I will take a shower. First, I need my clothes." Amanda said. 

"What are you going to wear?" Liv asked. 

Amanda started to think about it and then snapped her fingers.

"Blue summer dress with black strappy sandals." Amanda said to Liv.

Amanda went to her overnight bag and grabbed her clothing, a clean bra and panties. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. 

Liv started to make her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Amanda was stripping her clothes off and turned the water on. As soon as she heard the water running, she stepped into the shower and sighed in relief. Amanda washed herself to clean up her body. After that, she washed her hair and rinsed it. Amanda turned off the water and grabbed a towel. When she stepped out of the shower, Amanda realized that she had to pee. 

"I should have gone before hopping in the shower." Amanda said to herself. 

Amanda hiked up her towel and sat on the seat and started to pee.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that feels so amazing." Amanda sighed. 

Amanda heard a knock on the bathroom door 

"Amanda are you okay?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, I just had to pee. Sorry if I was loud." Amanda said.

"It's okay. I'm going to be making an omelette. Do you want anything?" Liv asked 

"I like peppers and baby spinach leaves with ham and some cheese. Oh and orange juice please." Amanda said to Liv.

"Okay, just be careful Amanda." Liv replied.

Soon, Amanda finished and then flushed the toilet. She washed up and got dressed. 

Liv was making Amanda's omelet as she hummed a tune.

Amanda started putting her bra and panties on. After she got dressed, Amanda came out of the bathroom and smelled the food being made. Her stomach started to growl as she was excited to have her omelet. 

"I toasted some sliced bread for you to make a breakfast sandwich. Enjoy." Liv said. 

Amanda sat down and started at the food. She grabbed the sandwich and started to eat it.

"Liv, this is so awesome. Do you have unsweetened vanilla almond milk?" Amanda asked.

Liv went to the fridge and checked.

"I must have psychic ability because I have some right here." Liv replied and went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass for Amanda and poured her drink.

"Alright, thank you, Liv." Amanda said. 

"No problem I just need to get my omelette and my two toasts to make a breaking sandwich too." Liv said.

Liv turned back and started to cook her sandwich. After cooking, she put her omelette between the slice of toast and sat across from Amanda. 

"What do you think, Amanda? Do you like your breakfast and your milk?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, it was the best thing ever." Amanda replied with a grin. 

Soon, breakfast was done. Liv went to get change and showered and when she came out. Liv was in a red summer dress with black strappy sandals. 

"Okay, they should be here soon." Liv said to Amanda 

"Good. What if this young lady's not home?" Amanda asked. 

Liv started to think about that possibility.

"I think we should call Fin and let him know about that. If anything, we should probably call the restaurant." Liv said. 

Fin and Carisi arrived and Liv smirked 

"Speak of the devil." Liv said and walked outside with her cellphone in hand.

"Let's talk to Jennifer." Carisi said as Liv pulled the restaurant number out on her phone and dialed.

The restaurant picked up the phone and it was the manager that Fin and Carisi talked to the day before.

"Thank you for calling Happy Burger Hour. This is Lisa. How may I help you?" Lisa asked. 

"Hi, we're looking for Jennifer. Have you seen her?" Liv asked on the phone as her and Amanda got in the back of the car. 

"She just changed into her uniform. Is this the detective?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, I am Detective Liv and I am on my way over. Just keep an eye on Jennifer and make sure she's okay." Liv said to Lisa as they started to drive to the restaurant.

They all arrived at the restaurant.

Liv walked in and saw young women behind the desk.

"Welcome to Happy Burger Hour. I am Jenifer and I will help you with your order for today." Jennifer said in her polite voice. 

"Actually, we're here to speak with you and your manager Lisa." Liv said. 

Jenifer looked confused and tilted her head to the right. Lisa came out and smiled. 

"It's okay, Jennifer. These people are here to help you." Lisa said to Jennifer. 

They took Lisa and Jennifer to the office. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Jennifer asked in a shaky voice. 

"No, you're not in trouble at all. We just wanted to ask you some questions." Liv said in a gentle voice to hope to calm down Jennifer.

They all sat down and Jennifer stopped shaking and grabbed something out of her purse. It helped herself keep calm. It was a locket that was her grandmother's with a silver heart.

"Jennifer also suffers from anxiety which causes her to shake violently and sometimes, she can't breathe. So the locket helps her calm down." Lisa said to them. 

Liv nodded her head and looked at Jennifer and smiled. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that still you must be very brave to try to be independent. Can you tell us about what happened the last couple of days? We want to help you." Liv said to Jennifer.

"Well, I always love working here. But I think I know why you are here and it had to do with that entitled, spoiled brat Christina." Jennifer said, trying to stay sweet but when she mentioned her tormentor's name she can feel anger. Something she rarely experienced. 

"What can you tell us about what Christina has done to you since you started working here?" Amanda asked. 

"More like what hasn't she done. She hides my uniform in the locker room. She goes through my purse and another employee saw her stealing my money for the bus. She had embarrassed me in front of the customers by calling me stupid. She also told everyone that my boyfriend only loves me out of pity. She pulled my shirt and bra up exposing my breasts. I ran into the bathroom crying and my other coworker saw me go into the stall and I cried. She asked me if I was okay and she went to get Lisa." Jennifer said. 

"I had to call her mother to come and pick her up. She wouldn't leave the bathroom until her mom got here. In fact I think we still have video cameras when it went down. Her mom told me that Jennifer needed to go to therapy because it became her diagnosis that she developed PTSD. Her mother told me that everything that has happened to Jennifer like when she used to go to school and she was bullied for having autism. She was even jumped the one time when she was on her way home. The kids would call her stupid and laugh at her because she was in special education classes. From what her mother has told me, Jennifer always succeeded in school but other students were jealous of her. Her parents had to go to the school and request an aide to be with her in the classroom at all times. Jennifer's boyfriend had to tell the other kids to stop or he would tell the principal about what was going on. I think it's time that Christina gets fired. I can't have an employee feeling unsafe." Lisa said. 

"Call Christina into the office." Liv said, trying to keep her temper in check.

"I've never seen her like this since yesterday." Fin whispered to Carisi.

Lisa grabbed the microphone and called for Christina. 

When Christina came in, she was wearing a very tight dress and heels. 

"Christina, I am going to tell you that you have to be let go. After what you did to Jennifer, I will not tolerate you. Even if you're the daughter of the owners. We don't discriminate against anyone with special needs. In fact, the police are to escort you off the property. I will be calling your parents and letting them know. Ever since Jennifer has started working here, you targeted her and she told me that you stole money from her. I have video evidence of you humiliating her in front of the customers. Another employee saw you stealing money from her for the bus home. She had to give her a ride home because Jennifer was crying so hard. You're fired." Lisa told Christina.

"You only gave her a job because you felt sorry for her. Who would hire her? She's stupid and I bet she doesn't even know what a cash register is. Hell, she probably would burn the place down if she was on the grill. Besides, she's dating a teacher who teaches dumb kids. I bet she didn't ride him yet. Must be awkward in bed." Christina said in her annoying valley girl voice.

Liv was digging her nails into the chair she wanted to beat this valley girl. 

"Christina, Jennifer is not stupid. I can't believe you just attacked her sex life. How much of a jerk do you have to be? What has Jennifer ever done to you?" Lisa asked in horror. 

"But, she's such an entitled jerk. She's always getting me in trouble. If she wasn't slow, maybe I wouldn't have picked on her. She's always getting special treatment. And yeah I did all of this. My parents would never hire someone with a disability, but you had to convince them." Christina said, angrily. 

"Leave at once or you will be arrested." Liv finally said.

Christina left the office and ran off into the bathroom to hide. Moments later, Amanda realized that she drank too much milk during breakfast and she crossed her legs uncomfortably. 

"Liv, I have to pee. Where's the bathroom?" Amanda asked. 

"It's down the hall down to the left side. You'll see a lady in a dress on the door." Lisa said to Amanda. 

"Thank you." Amanda said, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. 

Amanda had just entered the bathroom when Christina saw her.

"Hey! This bathroom is for customers only." Christina snapped at Amanda. 

"I am pregnant and I have to pee." Amanda said. 

"Sorry, you can't use this bathroom. Why don't you do your business outside? I bet that you don't have to pee. You're only saying that because you want to arrest me." Christina growled, trying to taunt Amanda. 

"This is no joke. I can't do anything on a full bladder. If you don't let me go, I'll pee on the floor and will be under investigation by the health inspector. Please? I really need to pee." Amanda whined.

Liv wondered what's taking Amanda so long in the bathroom so she got up and made her way into the bathroom. When Liv entered, she saw Amanda squeezing her bladder and Christina had the bathroom locked. 

"Christina, she's not lying. Please let her go. She's pregnant and this is an emergency." Liv said to Christina.

Amanda hiked her dress up. She couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm dying to pee! Please! I really need to go!" Amanda complained. 

Christina sighed and opened the stall door.

"You have two seconds. Make it fast." Christina demanded.

"Christina, leave the bathroom and go outside." Liv said helping Amanda make it to the stall.

Christina left the bathroom and crossed her arms. Amanda rushed into the stall holding her dress up and Liv pulled her underwear down to her ankles and sat her down on the toilet seat. She started to pee and let out a loud moan. Amanda rubbed her baby belly. Liv was stroking Amanda's hair.

Amanda closed her eyes and leaned back, letting out another moan. Liv was laughing at how Amanda was sitting and moaning nonstop. 

"Liv, if you didn't come to the bathroom, I think Christina could have done something to me. She could've made me pee on the floor or worse. She would have made me do something I'm not comfortable with. I had to pee so freaking bad that I was showing her my panties. She just rolled her eyes at me. I know not to hold my pee, but I really had to. I gotta look and see." Amanda said. 

"Honey, you shouldn't have to hold your pee but I can understand that you didn't want to pee right there. Promise me something, Amanda. Promise me that if you really need to use the bathroom take me with you okay. I don't want you holding in your pee." Liv said as she stroked Amanda's hair. 

Amanda opened her legs and the pee was coming out more. 

"Wow, you really had to go, huh?" Liv asked. 

The pee was now coming out in a waterfall. 

"Yes, I did. I drank too much milk today. I remember when I was pregnant with Jesse, some girl was harassing my sister and I told her that if she ever needed me to arrest her, I told her to let me know. I always had to look out for Kim and she was grateful for that. I remember this girl was trying to throw a punch at my sister. I came up and arrested her right on the spot. After dealing with her, Kim just kept clinging to me and holding me. She's my baby sister. We laugh together and we cry together. She got really bad food poisoning once and she couldn't stop throwing up. I held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. I took her to the emergency room and was in there for six days. I saw her there everyday and I would take care of her. I was scared of losing her and I cried so much she basically hugged me and told me that she was fine. I think she should know about what that Samantha girl did to me. She's a 3rd grader special education teacher." Amanda said. 

Amanda had finally finished and sighed. Liv smiled as she heard knocking. 

"Hey are you two done making out?" Christina shouted from the other side.

Amanda started screaming from surprise. Liv was startled for a second then had an evil grin on her face.

"What? You want to join in?" Liv asked sarcastically. 

Christina ran away and Liv laughed and turned to see Amanda blushing hard. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Liv said, feeling horrible. 

"It's okay. I just want to leave." Amanda said. Liv watched Amanda pull her underwear up and her dress dropped and walked out.

Liv saw Christina getting arrested. And handcuffed into the car. 

"Well you're going to the station and we are charging you with resisting arrest, harassment, and discrimination. Oh and let's not forget trespassing." Fin said.

Christina went in the car and was put in the back seat of the patrol car. Soon, everyone arrived at the station. Liv went straight to her office and closed the door. She started to write the case. Still thinking about the bathroom. She put her pen down and sighed.

"Liv there times your perverted side gets the better of you." Liv said to herself.

Amanda came in and saw Liv had her hand covering her face. 

"Liv, is everything okay?" Amanda asked 

"Yeah, I am okay just tried." Liv responded.

"Maybe the restaurant should reread the Americans with Disabilities Act." Amanda said. 

Liv just nodded and pushed her chair towards the filing cabinet behind and went to grab the Americans Disabilities Act and handed it to Amanda.

"I have plenty at home. We should give this to the owners." Liv said, rolling back to her desk and taking her sandals off while writing the report. 

"I think I'm going to read it too at my desk." Amanda said. 

Liv kept her face down and kept writing. Amanda grabbed the file and made her way back to her desk. 

Liv just kept writing in her report. Amanda went to her desk, took her strappy sandals off. 

"It's so warm out again." Amanda said reading the document.

"Yeah, it's another heatwave they're saying it might bring in some isolated thunderstorms" Liv said while finishing up her report 

Amanda sighed on hearing this. 

"Thunderstorms in the summertime?" Amanda asked. 

"It happens. Then again at least we are not in Texas." Liv said getting up and sliding her feet into her sandals.

"I will be back. I just got to put this to the boss." Liv said. 

"Okay. I'll be here." Amanda said. 

Liv made her way to the boss office and saw he was out for coffee. She sighed and put the case on the desk and walked out.

When Liv came back, Amanda wasn't at her desk so she checked the bathroom. 

"Amanda, are you okay in there?" Liv said entering the bathroom. 

"Yeah. Just had to pee again." Amanda replied 

Liv sighed in relief and was about to head back into their office. Liv entered the bathroom and found that Amanda was safe and didn't want to go further but she was still worried about her. 

"I don't know what it is today, Liv. I've been peeing like crazy. I feel like a camel going to the bathroom. Have I drank anything besides milk today?" Amanda asked. 

Liv thinks trying to remember. 

"I think you had a small glass of Orange juice." Live said.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I drank some while reading the magazine when you were in the shower?" Amanda said now thinking.

"Maybe. You just came in here all by yourself?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, I did. I was reading the act till I felt my bladder was trying to come out. Having a full bladder while pregnant is never fun. When I was pregnant with Jesse, I had to go like maybe every hour. Even when I had any liquid, it made it worse. I remember that I had to use a porta potty at the time it was winter and wearing all those layers of clothing was horrible. I remember going into the porta potty and I had a hard time removing my snow pants. I came out because I was stuck and I needed help. You came in and saw me struggling with my snow pants. You had me hold my baby belly while you were able to take it off. I kept dancing while pulling down my panties. Once they were down, I sat down and peed. When I heard the pee hitting the toilet, I felt better." Amanda said. 

Liv smiled as her phone rang, but she let it ring.

"So how did your sister get food poisoning?" Liv asked. 

"She ate some bad sushi from this rundown sushi restaurant. I got a phone call from her boyfriend Lorenzo and he told me that he had to leave work to pick her up from a coworker's house. I rushed over to the apartment and he told me that she threw up all over the place. He was cleaning it up and I saw Kim hunched over the toilet throwing up. I held her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Then I had to take her to the emergency room. It was so bad that I cried and I was trying to help her into the car with Lorenzo grabbing a bag and put it in front of her. Once we entered the emergency room, the nurse saw Kim's head in the bag. The nurses started to take her to the room asap and I was hysterical. The nurse saw me and rushed over to make sure I was okay and saw I was pregnant. I cried and cried and they had to try to keep me calm. Then I saw her being brought to the ICU. It scared me because she's my baby sister and my best friend. She was unconscious for a day. When she woke up I basically was crying and hugging her telling me I was scared of losing her and that I couldn't sleep. I slept in the ICU for a day. My heart was melting when she woke up. She looked up at me and smiled at me knowing that I will always be there for her whenever she needs me and she loves me to death. She just hugged me and she clinged to me and was apologizing for scaring me. She was basically crying on my shoulder." Amanda said to Liv.

"Awwwww. You two are so adorable." Liv said with a smile.

"I remember when Kim was a baby. She would always try to get into my arms. I was two years old when she was born. She was so adorable. I remember seeing her and wanted to snuggle with her. She was so cute. My dad used to sit with me and watched me kiss her forehead. I wanted to sleep in the same room as her and my parents were okay with that. My dad and his friends put the crib in my room and it made me excited to have her in my room." Amanda said to Liv. 

Liv smiled at Amanda's story. Amanda finished and sighed. Liv was walking out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked Liv 

"Oh, I figured since you're done, I would head back to my desk and just relax." She replied.

"Liv, are you okay? You haven't been yourself as of late." Amanda asked, concerned about her friend.

"Yeah, I am fine like I said just tried." Liv replied and went back to her desk.

Amanda grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up. Soon, she pulled her underwear back up and flushed the toilet. Then she exited the stall and washed up at the sink. Amanda exited the bathroom and saw Liv sitting in her desk and had her feet resting on the desk. Amanda let out a small giggle and sat back to her desk.

Liv looked at Amanda and smiled. She was doing crosswords puzzles to pass the time.

"I think you need a nap, Amanda." Liv said. 

Amanda nodded and let out a yawn. 

"Can you take me to the cribs?" Amanda asked Liv.

"Of course. Did you not sleep at all last night?" Liv asked. 

"Not really that great cause I kept waking up every two hours. Having to pee is annoying but it feels so good." Amanda explained 

"Yeah, I hear you. Do you think that you can ever sleep while wearing a catheter all night?" Liv asked. 

"I don't know. I never thought of it till you mentioned it." Amanda answered honestly.

Liv walked with Amanda to the cribs. Liv was bringing her to the bed.

"Do you need help with anything?" Liv asked Amanda. 

"Can you take my strappy sandals off for me please?" Amanda asked. 

Liv smiled and started to help Amanda take her strappy sandals off her feet. Liv put Amanda's sandals down at the end of the bed. 

"Amanda, I put your sandals by the bed. Is there anything else?" Liv asked Amanda.

"I'm a little cold. Can you put the blanket on me." Amanda said to Liv. 

"Yeah. Do you want one blanket or two blankets?" Liv asked. 

Amanda thinks for ten seconds.

"Two will be fine." Amanda said. 

Liv grabbed two blankets and Amanda fell asleep right away. 

When Liv walked out for a few seconds and sighed. 

"Well at least she should be fine." Liv said to herself and left.

When Liv sat at her desk she opened the drawer and was about to reach something. 

"Liv, I think you need a vacation. You've been working so hard. Not to mention taking care of Amanda." Her boss said as he walked over.

"She's my friend and I'm looking out for her. Plus you know I always work twice as hard." Liv responded. 

Her boss slid a piece of paper. Liv was confused and took it.

"Your schedule is going to be different. You will take a two week vacation. You haven't even been sleeping very well." The boss said.

"I slept well last night. Amanda hasn't been sleeping because she needs to use the bathroom every two hours." Liv responded. 

"Still you need it. You haven't been on one since your last one was just an emergency because Noah got the chicken pox." The boss said. 

"Do you think that Amanda can have one with me?" Liv asked. 

"I don't see the problem with that since she's going to be on maternity leave." The boss replied. 

"Well, she's sleeping right now but can you let her know?" Liv asked. 

The boss smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course Liv. I will have her in my office later." The boss said.

"Did you hear about what happened to her in the bathroom?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, I did. That's why we are talking about upping the security. We already installed more cameras but the bathroom. Is it true that she came out of the bathroom crying and felt humiliated?" The boss asked. 

Liv nodded and leaned back in her chair letting out a long sigh.

"That was such a terrible day. I was on lunch break when it happened. Carisi said that she was in tears and she was crying. He said that she felt like she couldn't breathe because it embarrassed her. She ended up calling her husband to pick her up from here and went home. He said that she cried the way back. She couldn't even stop shaking. She cried for days. It took us at least a week to get her to calm down. Amanda received pictures of her in the bathroom and was horrified. She ran out crying. It made me really mad that someone would do that to her and she's such a sweetheart. She once got a smoothie delivered here and she was crying because her smoothie didn't have oat milk in it and she wanted oat milk in her smoothie. It was such a horrible event. She came to me crying because her delivery order was messed up and she was showing me her drink. I asked her if I could see the receipt. She showed me the receipt and I called the smoothie place to let the manager know they messed up her order. I explained to him that the order was wrong. He felt bad and came with her order. When the manager came to drop Amanda's actual order he gave her a free cupcake. She stopped crying and was happy to have the order plus a free cupcake." Liv said and smiled. 

The boss nodded his head and looked at Liv.

"Well you two will be on vacation starting tomorrow. And you Liv will be back at the end of the month. But Amanda needs to be on maternity leave so she can rest before she has the baby." The boss said to Liv and left.

Liv sighed as she was thinking about going to the beach for two week. She started to go on her computer and started to search for hotels near the beach.

"Hmm Seaside sounds nice. Though Point Pleasant seems nice. Maybe Cape May would be a better place since it's a cute and old place with dolphins and whales watching." Liv said as she was typing the hotels in Cape May.

Liv sighed and got up and stretched. She saw Amanda walking in rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, sleepy head. How was your nap?" Liv asked. 

"It was the best. I slept like a baby. What's you doing anyway?" Amanda asked Liv. 

"Just looking up hotels on the shore. Also the boss wants us to go on vacation." Liv replied and looked at Amanda with a smile 

"That sounds like fun. Will the bathroom at the hotel be clean?" Amanda asked. 

Liv chuckled at Amanda and she waved her over to look at the hotel. 

"What do you think of this one? It is an old Victorian style mansion transformed into a hotel. It has a bathroom with a jacuzzi and a 70 inch wide screen TV. And it's two minutes away from the beach. It's only 355 a night and I figured we can go if you want?" Liv asked Amanda 

"Sure let me go talk to our boss." Amanda said happily 

"He's hoping to talk with you about maternity leave. He's worried about you and your baby." Liv said to Amanda. 

"Is it because of my bladder?" Amanda asked.

"Well that too. He should be in the office." Liv said to Amanda 

"Thanks Liv, you are the best. We'll discuss it when I come back." Amanda said, leaving. 

The boss was finishing up the last case signed. He heard the door knock.

"It's open." The boss said.

Amanda entered the room. 

"Ah, Amanda. What can I do for you?" The boss asked.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" Amanda asked.

"Oh right. I'm sorry I was distracted. It has been a hectic month. I wanted to let you know that tomorrow your maternity leave is starting. Not just because of your bladder but for your child. Liv is getting two weeks of vacation time. You both will be paid still. And of course you will receive a raise. Your husband was called to let him know about it. And was okay with it. He's a good man. I can see why you married him. So, tell me. How has your pregnancy been?" The boss asked.

"It's been good, just my bladder has been a pain. And my feet are swollen. But other than that it has been good. I remember we talked about the bathroom situation when I first told you that I was pregnant. I don't know if you remember that." Amanda said. 

The boss nodded his head.

"I remember that. You told me about it. Sorry it has been a while. Would you like something to drink while we talk about your maternity leave?" The boss asked.

"Yes please." Amanda said. 

The boss handed her a cold water bottle. 

"You don't have to drink it. It's just that's what I got left." The boss said.

"I'm thirsty so I'm going to drink it." Amanda said. 

The boss felt bad that water was the only thing that he had in the office. 

"Now then, your maternity leave will start immediately tomorrow. You will be paid and you will also get a raise. You'll be able to spend time with your husband and daughter. Also I know the doctor said two weeks from now. But after what happened and my concern for your safety, I figured we would move it up. Liv told me that you were crying about a smoothie order and it had me thinking that maybe you need a vacation." The boss said.

"She did? All I wanted was oat milk in my smoothie and it was the wrong order. It had 2% milk instead. I started crying when I found out from reading my receipt. It was awful. I cried until Liv called them and told them that the order was wrong. The manager felt so bad and apologized and gave me a free cupcake and the smoothie with oat milk. Which was so good." Amanda said. 

They continued to talk about Amanda's maternity leave for at least two hours. Amanda had drank all of the water. The boss saw the way that Amanda was sitting. She had her legs crossed and her face was scrunched up.

"Do you want to step out for a few minutes?" The boss asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, sorry. I just need to use the restroom." Amanda said. 

The boss nodded and told her she can go. Amanda quickly ran out of the office. She was relieved when she saw the bathroom door. When she got there, she saw Liv fixing her mascara in the bathroom.

"If it's not me sweating, it's the heat wave. I swear these days I was spring back." Liv said to herself. 

Amanda rushed into the first stall. She started to hike her sundress and started to pull down her underwear and she peed very loud and let a loud moan. 

"Ahhhhhhhh! That feels so amazing." Amanda moaned. 

Liv giggled at Amanda moaning. She knocked on the stall door.

"So, what did the boss say?" Liv asked. 

"Well he said that he was going to let me go on maternity leave early. I'm getting a raise and some pay." Amanda replied and started to moan again. 

"You had water?" Liv asked.

"Yep. The boss felt bad because he only had water for me to drink." Amanda said 

"Yeah that will do it." Liv responded to Amanda's answer. 

Amanda giggled as she let out another moan. This time she spread her legs out.

"Almost finished." Amanda said.

Liv smiled at Amanda and started to think. 

"What do you think of the idea of going to a hotel?" Liv asked.

"It sounds perfect. In fact the one you found is perfect. Do you want to go on a girl's trip or you want to bring the kids?" Amanda asked 

Liv thought about it. 

"Well if it is going to be us that fine. Cause Noah didn't like the sand as much. It was way too hot." Liv replied, waiting for Amanda. 

"Maybe just us too. I might download this app where they tell you where the bathrooms are located. I believe that will make our life easier." Amanda said to Liv. 

"Okay, smart thinking and if it is us two then we can leave first thing in the morning. We will stop at my house, get packed and then go to your house and get your stuff so you can stay over again tonight and we leave before traffic." Liv suggested.

"I can call Declan to see if he can bring me new clothes, bra and underwear for tomorrow." Amanda said. 

Liv thinks for a second. 

"Amanda, you're a genius." Liv said and hugged Amanda.

Amanda finished and grabbed toilet paper and wiped herself. 

"Awe. Thanks Liv." Amanda said to Liv. 

Liv smiled and let Amanda finish putting her underwear back up and getting up and smoothing out her dress and flushed the toilet. 

"Feel better?" Liv asked. 

"I really do feel better. I have to go back to the boss and sign some paperwork." Amanda said as she washed her hands. 

Amanda washed up and dried her hands. 

"Well I should head back. Liv after I get done with the meeting. I want us to go and get something for dinner if that's okay with you?" Amanda asked 

"Of course it's okay with me. I was going to ask you the same question." Liv smirked. 

"We had Chinese last night. Let's have Italian." Amanda said. 

Liv nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds good. The chicken francese is good." Amanda said. 

"Oh and a nice lasagna sounds so good with a bottle of wine." Liv said, smiling. 

"Liv, the chicken francese already comes with a pasta dish. Linguine pasta." Amanda said. 

"Hope this day goes fast." Liv said, licking her lips.

Amanda and Liv left the bathroom. 

Liv made her way back to her desk and started to book the hotel. Amanda made her way back to the boss's office. 

"I'm sorry for leaving like that." Amanda said to her boss. 

"No worries. Here is the paperwork for you." Her boss said handing it to her.

Amanda carefully read every page and signed on the line. She kept reading and signing till she was all finished. 

"Thank you, Amanda. You may go." Her boss said.

"Thank you very much, sir." Amanda replied and left to see Liv on the phone. 

"So you only have the suite available? That sucks. How much is it? 459 a day! Holy crap we will take it. Can I pay you when we get down there? Oh of course. It's Liv." Liv told the owner of the hotel. As she turned her to Amanda and waved at her to come in. 

Amanda came in and sat by Liv's desk.

"We can check in at 11 AM? Sounds great. Thank you so much." Liv said and hung the phone up. 

"We are getting a Suite." Liv said in excitement. 

"How nice. Does it have everything that the normal rooms have?" Amanda asked. 

Liv pulled the suite room up on the site of the hotel. 

"We got two king size beds, a big bathroom. An inside pool. A big fridge. A Beautiful view of the town. And a lot of other things." Liv said with a smile. 

Amanda was going through the picture on screen and was shocked.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Amanda said to Liv. 

"You'll like the pool. It's basically a penthouse. But it's actually made of cements rather than glass." Liv said with a grin. 

"Wow. How big is the bathroom?" Amanda asked. 

"Well you can fit twenty people. And still have room." Liv said with a grin. 

"Okay that awesome." Amanda said and kept going through the pictures. 

Amanda called Declan. 

"Oh hey Amanda is everything okay?" Declan asked 

"Oh yeah everything's fine. Listen I have a question to ask? Can you bring some more of my clothing and clean bras and some underwear. Oh and four bathing suits." Amanda asked 

"Sure. You want me to drop it off at Liv's house?" Declan asked 

"Yes, that would be perfect. Can you also bring me a few more of my sandals and my makeup bag with all of my makeup on the desk?" Amanda asked 

"Of course. Are you going to be at Liv's house for awhile?" Declan asked. 

Amanda let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, we are going to the shore. Down in Cape May." Amanda said. 

Declan's eyes widened.

"Lucky. Well you two have fun. I'll call you tomorrow." Declan replied and hung his phone up. 

"So, all we need now is to make sure my ezpass is updated. I paid my bill last week." Liv said while grabbing her phone and calling the ez pass hotline.

After talking for three minutes, she looked at Amanda and smiled.

"We are good to go." Liv said with a grin.

A few hours later, Amanda and Liv left and went back to her apartment. As they were almost there, Amanda felt a strong urge to pee.

"I have to pee, Liv." Amanda said to Liv. 

"We are almost there, honey. Just be patient." Liv said to Amanda. 

"Are we there now?" Amanda asked, concerned. 

"We should be there in three, two, one." Liv said as they finally made it back to her apartment building. 

As soon as Liv put it in park, Amanda took her seatbelt off, got out of the car and ran to the apartment.

"Amanda, wait for me. I have to unlock my apartment door." Liv said.

Liv took her keys out of her and followed behind and unlocked the door for Amanda. 

Amanda basically ran into the apartment as Liv entered the apartment and closed the door. 

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee so bad." Amanda sang and ran towards the bathroom and closed the door.

In the bathroom, Amanda opened the toilet and hiked her dress up, pulled her underwear down to her ankles and plopped down on the toilet seat. Right away, she heard a loud peeing sound. She sighed with relief. 

Liv knocked on the bathroom door after thinking that she heard a waterfall coming from the bathroom. 

"Amanda, I can hear you from here. Are you okay?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah. I had to pee so bad. Sorry, Liv. I couldn't wait another minute. I remember I had to pee this bad when I was pregnant with Jesse. You and I were out to talk to the victim. And we were stuck in traffic on Broadway because there was construction on 34th street. So we had to wait. I couldn't take it anymore and I got out of the car and saw a restaurant and went in to use their bathroom. I thought that I was going to burst as I entered the restaurant. I remember running to the bathroom and going into the stall. It was dirty and the stall door was coming off. I didn't care because I had to pee so bad. I just pulled my sweatpants down with my underwear and I squatted and started to pee. It felt so good and I was moaning loudly. I even remember a girl in the next stall sharing my sympathy. She knocked on the stall wall. And I can hear her asking me if I was pregnant. And I remember saying yes and she felt so bad. She told me that it was normal for me to pee a lot because it was cleaning the bad system out and making sure the baby was giving nutrients. She said that she was a nurse for pregnant women and she saw that many women would pee some and it would become pleasurable. Suddenly, a loud trickle was heard and I felt a shock wave of pleasure. Then she waited for me outside of the stall. I remember I was in my pee-gasam and that my juice was mixed with my pee. Then I finished and my legs were shaking. I remember asking the nurse to help me. She made sure I was okay and helped me with my underwear and pants. I thanked her and I made my way back to see you coming in the restaurant. I must have sat on the toilet for five minutes cause I remember you hugging me. Was shocked that you hugged me." Amanda said to Liv. 

Liv giggled and sat on the floor and was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I remember that." Liv said looking at her cellphone.

"I remember her giving me her business card just in case it happened again. I think it's in my house somewhere. The next day, I made an appointment to see her about my bladder. She told me to drink some water before the appointment. So she can check out what's going on in my bladder. I drank at least one glass of water a day. When it was the day of my appointment, I drank the water and she saw me and I was going to have a pee-gasam. I explained that I drank too much water because I was thirsty. We went into the exam room and I laid on my back. She did a bladder ultrasound and saw that it was my bladder hitting my nerve that controls my pleasure. I told her that I really had to pee and that I couldn't hold it anymore and she told me to go and had me go in the gallon. I remember asking her to hold the jug. We went into the bathroom and I pulled my pink sweatpants and underwear down to my ankles. She saw me dancing and placed the jug in front of me. I remember squatting and I started to pee and let out a loud moan. She knew that I really had to pee and I saw her writing the notes down. I couldn't stop peeing and I kept moaning. It felt so good to pee and my pee was coming out like a firehouse. She was shocked to see this. I filled the whole jug up and kept going so she gave me another jug and it was already halfway. Her eyes widened in shocked that when I moaned she saw me peeing and the pre started to come out even more. Then I kept moaning and I felt more coming out and when I finally finished, I felt better. I remember her just staring at me like she saw a bigfoot or something. She told me that if I had to pee like that again to call her. She took the jugs and brought them to the lab. Once my samples were tested, she found out that when I have a full bladder it triggers my orgasmic symptoms after peeing it would trigger some sort of pleasure. Which causes me to not only pee but also pre would come out. We laughed about it because it was crazy. She told me not to worry about it because it was normal." Amanda said.

Liv smiled. Amanda let Liv come into the bathroom. Liv entered the room. 

"That is crazy," Liv said, smiling.

"I drank too much." Amanda moaned. 

"I can tell because you almost jumped out of the car." Liv said. 

Amanda opened her legs and the pee started to come out more.

"How are you holding up?" Liv asked

"I think I should be fine. I don't know what's going to happen when it does come back. Especially if we are at the shore?" Amanda asked, worried.

"It will be okay." Liv said to Amanda.

"When I was pregnant with Jesse, I peed in the mall. We were shopping for baby clothes and I had to pee really bad because I had a big bottle of water. We had to put the items on hold because we weren't able to take the items to the bathroom. It was a store policy but it was worth it. Then we ran to the bathroom and every stall was occupied. I remember squirming uncomfortably while the women were in there talking about their lives. It was so freaking annoying. You had to bang on the stall. I ended up undoing my pants as someone finally left the stall. I basically pushed the door and slammed it. Then, I pulled my pants and underwear down to my ankles. As soon as I sat on the toilet, my bladder started to release the pee. It was so loud that the other women were laughing. I felt embarrassed. I think that they never heard a pregnant woman pee before. You were trying to keep calm because I told you they weren't worth it. Having to pee while pregnant is never fun." Amanda said to Liv. 

Liv heard the doorbell ring and she left to see who it was.

"Hi, Liv. Amanda asked me to drop her suitcase off." Declan said. 

"Oh yeah come on in." Liv said.

Declan walked in with the suitcase 

"Where's Amanda?" Declan asked as he put the suitcase down.

"Bathroom. She should be out in a second." Liv said with a grin.

"Oh, that's where she is. Maybe you should check on her." Declan said.

"I was. I'll be right back." Liv said walking to the bathroom.

Amanda had just finished wiping herself and stood up to pull her underwear back up.

Liv knocked on the door and entered. 

"Are you done?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah about to flush. Is Declan here?" Amanda asked. 

"Yeah. He just got here." Liv said as Amanda flushed the toilet. 

Amanda washed up and left the bathroom. 

She met up with her husband. 

"Hi, babe." Amanda said. 

"Hey, love." Declan replied and kissed Amanda on her right cheek. 

"I missed you. How have you been?" Amanda asked 

"Good. I've been getting Jesse to school on time and I've been walking Frannie everyday. What's going on at work?" Declan asked. 

"Well I'm getting a raise. And I'll be going on maternity leave early and will be getting paid while on it." Amanda said to her husband.

"That's good. It will help us out with the baby and expenses. I brought everything that you'll need for your trip with Liv." Declan said. 

Amanda wrapped her arms around Declan and kissed his lips. 

"You're the sweetest, babe." Amanda said. 

"I love you and have fun." Declan said before leaving. 

Amanda watched him leave and turned to see Liv in the kitchen.

"I feel better now after taking a pee." Amanda said with a smile.

"I bet you do. I thought that you were going to burst and after you were in there for a while, I was getting worried. I thought I heard a waterfall with a lot of moaning. Do you always pee that loud or is it because you're pregnant?" Liv asked. 

"Well, I think it's because I'm pregnant because I always have to pee. But when I'm not pregnant, I pee almost loud. I remember last week, I was on my way to a crime scene with Fin and Carisi and I was going over the body and I remember that I had to pee. Right before we got to the scene of the crime, I told them that I had to pee and they told me to go right ahead because they didn't want me holding my pee. I explained that I needed help with my belt and my pants so they brought me a female officer and she was helping me out. As we entered the bathroom, I kept holding my crotch and trying to take my belt. The female officer was helping and told me it was going to be okay. As she unbuckled my belt, I felt like my bladder was going to explode. My belt was finally undone and then, she began to unbutton my pants and then she unzipped my pants. I asked her if I could pull down my pants and underwear in front of her because I really had to pee and she was okay with it. I pulled my pants and underwear down in front of her. She saw me plop down on the seat and right away, I started to pee. I let out a sigh of relief. I can see her blushing and apologizing for watching me pee. I said that I didn't care and thanked her for helping me. I pushed my pants and underwear down to my ankles and then I opened my legs wide open which I was moaning. I looked into the toilet and I saw it was coming out like a waterfall. I think she never saw or heard a pregnant woman pee before and she was blushing and was trying not to laugh. I let her know that being pregnant was the worst. Then I let her come closer to me and she saw my pee. She was blushing and she said that it looked like I really had to pee. I explained that I really needed to pee and it kept coming out. I can see her wondering how I was still peeing. I said that I drank a lot of water. She said to be careful with how much water I drink. She was a sweet person and then I finally finished. I felt better and when I finally finished, I cleaned myself up. She asked if she could help with my pants and I told her I got it and thanked her. I went to pull my underwear and pants up and I flushed the toilet. I washed up and we left the bathroom." Amanda said. 

"That was nice of her to help you." Liv said. 

"And then there was the lockdown two weeks ago. We were stuck in the office and we were in there for three hours. You locked the office door and I remember that the air conditioning was making me thirsty. Luckily we had our water bottles. But I was so thirsty that I drank all my water. I drank another one and you guys were wondering if it was a good idea. After two water bottles, I had to pee so bad that I was doing my pee dance. As I started doing my pee dance, I placed my hands on my bladder and I started making a whining noise. You, Fin and Carisi basically had to bring me to the bathroom. Fin carried me while you two were making sure the shooter was nowhere to be found and we were lucky. We made our way to the bathroom. Both you and Carisi had your guns out to escort me and Fin to the bathroom. All three of you had to open the bathroom door while Fin was carrying me while the two of you kept your gun drawn as two walked backwards making sure we weren't followed into the bathroom. You locked it as you were the last one to enter. When Fin put me down, he undid my belt buckle. He called you in and you both switched positions. You handed your handgun to Fin and you came into the stall and undid my pants and then you pulled my pants and underwear down to my ankles. I remember having to pee so bad that when I finally sat down on the toilet, my pee started to come out. You guys left the bathroom stall to let me pee in peace. I remember opening my legs wide and it was coming out like a tsunami. I looked into the toilet and saw my stream. It was strong and loud. I was moaning with relief because I had to pee so bad. The color was a dark yellow because I drank so much water. I was peeing for four minutes while my bladder was feeling much better. Having a full bladder while pregnant is always the worst part because when I drink any kind of liquid, my bladder always gets full. It's so freaking annoying. I remember when we went to the event for our station's one-hundred years celebration. I really had to pee, but I was in the middle of talking to one of the council members and I didn't want to be rude. So our boss came over to talk to her. I excused myself and made my way to the bathroom. I was basically running in heels. And you saw me running so you chased after me making sure I didn't fall. I remember that I had to pee so bad that I hiked my dress and pulled my underwear down to my ankles and you caught up to me and helped me to the handicap stall. When you closed the stall door, you saw me getting ready to sit down. I sat down and started to pee in the toilet. I sighed in relief and you were smiling. You took my shoes off and I saw that my underwear was touching my feet. You left the stall and waited for me and then you saw the council member that I was talking to come into the bathroom. She was wondering where I was. You told her that I was in the stall behind you. She knocked on the stall door and you told her to let me pee in peace. But she wanted to check on me. She asked me if I was okay and I told her that I was okay and that I really had to pee. All of that water I drank. I peed even louder and she was shocked to hear it. My bladder was hurting but I was then moaning loudly. She was about to enter the stall. But you told her it's normal. I let you guys come in and she saw that my pee was coming out and she saw it all. Both of you saw me rubbing my baby belly and she was gushing and asked how long I've been pregnant. I said I was six months in and I explained how much I go to the bathroom. She was asking if I'm still working and I told her yes. And that's when she was shocked because I wasn't on maternity leave. When I finally got the last drop out, I tried to reach the toilet paper but saw that the council member was handing me the toilet paper. I took it and cleaned up. I stood up, pulled my underwear on. I didn't want to put my shoes back on and I flushed the toilet. I grabbed my heels and walked out of the stall and washed up. I felt much better after taking a pee. I think that was a great night after that." Amanda finished

Amanda and Liv sat in the living room. 

Liv was taking her sandals off and sighed.

"I don't like those formal parties. I feel so weird talking to people that I rarely see or speak to. " Liv admitted.

"Maybe we should plan a party when we get to the hotel?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. We can have it somewhere and invite some people. Just as long it's not those fancy parties that I am all in." Liv said 

Amanda nodded and took her sandals off and placed her feet on the table. 

"You know, I would like to wear a nice dress for this party." Amanda said. 

"You can do whatever you want. As long as you are comfortable and having fun then go for it. Wear something that will be easy for you to pee." Liv said. 

"You're a genius, Liv. What dress should I wear?" Amanda asked. 

Liv looked online for ideas.

"How about a red dress with black heels?" Liv suggested. 

"Sounds good. I don't know if I have a red dress at home?" Amanda said as Liv looked her with a smile 

"Well I can buy it for you." Liv offered.

"Okay. I should try it on first at the store. Liv thank you for everything." Amanda said hugging Liv.

"No problem. That's what are friends for." Liv said hugging her back

They both were enjoying their time together and Liv made some Italian food for dinner.

When Liv finished the dinner she placed Amanda's request meal in front of her and Liv put her food down at the table.

Amanda took one bite out of her food and was amazed how great the food was. 

"Liv, this is so awesome." Amanda said 

Liv blushed at the complement. 

"Awe, thanks Amanda. That's very sweet of you." Liv replied 

"You're welcome. You cook just like Declan cooks." Amanda said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you like it and thank you for the compliment ." Liv said 

Amanda and Liv ate their dinner and so far things were 

"I still want to buy maternity lingerie." Amanda said. 

"Of course we will do our shopping when we get there tomorrow." Liv said with a smile. 

Amanda was happy to hear Liv was okay doing shopping. 

Liv finished her food and brought it to the sink and started to wash her plate. 

Amanda watched Liv cleaning her plate. She drank her lemonade.

Liv finished and sighed and cleaned her hands and walked over to Amanda. 

"Are you done with your food?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, I am done with my plate. Thank you Liv for everything." Amanda replied and saw Liv grabbing her plate. 

"Anytime, Amanda." Liv said and started to clean Amanda's plate. 

Liv continued to clean up while Amanda sat on the couch resting her feet on the table. 

Liv finished the plate and walked over to Amanda and smiled.

"Do you mind sitting next to me?" Amanda asked. 

"Of course, Amanda." Liv answered and sat next to Amanda. 

Amanda looked at her bare feet and wiggled her toes.

"Liv, can I ask you something?" Amanda asked Liv. 

"What is it, Amanda?" Liv asked 

"Well, can you rub my feet? They are in need of a massage." Amanda said. 

Liv smiled at Amanda and took her feet and started to rub them. She rubbed Amanda's feet.

"Oh God that feels so great." Amanda moaned as Liv rubbed Amanda's toes. 

"Right there, Liv." Amanda moaned again. 

Amanda felt relaxed as Liv kept rubbing Amanda's feet.

"You know, I am actually enjoying this." Liv said, smiling.

A few hours later, it's late at night as Liv brought Amanda to her bedroom.

"How many times do you think you'll be waking up for trips to the bathroom tonight?" Liv asked. 

"Not sure, Liv. Maybe three to four times." Amanda said. 

"That will be up to the baby and your bladder." Liv said. 

"Basically yeah. I don't understand why it happens to me." Amanda said.

"The baby loves to tease you." Liv said giggling. 

"Jesse wasn't this bad." She said with Liv grabbing her pajamas.

"It happens. Who knows? Maybe the baby is peppering you to get up early. But your bladder probably just wants to give you a real good night's sleep." Liv said. 

"With Jesse, I was able to get at least six hours of sleep. But with my new baby it has been only two hours. When I was pregnant with Jesse, I used to wake up to pee at least early in the morning. But with the new baby, it's like I am lucky to even get two hours in. I normally woke up two or three times in the middle of the night to pee. I was always so tired that I almost fell asleep in the office. Especially when we didn't have a new case. I would always try to take a nap at the office and you ended up taking me to the crib. My eyes were always heavy." Amanda explained and let out a yawn.

Amanda jumped right into bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Liv saw her sleeping peacefully and she started to change into her pajamas and slept next to Amanda. She put her alarm on before falling asleep. Almost two hours later, Amanda tapped on Liv's shoulder. 

"Liv, wake up. I need to pee." Amanda said to her. 

"You have to what?" Liv asked, sleepily. 

"I have to pee." Amanda said a bit louder. 

"Okay, let's go." Liv said. 

Liv helped Amanda out of bed and brought her into the bathroom. Amanda almost felt a drop hitting in her underwear. She was blushing as Liv took Amanda's pants and underwear down to her ankles. 

"Hurry, Liv!" Amanda said.

Liv started to put Amanda on the toilet and sighed as Amada started to pee in the toilet.

"Feel better?" Liv asked, stroking Amanda's hair. 

"Yeah I am. Thank you, Liv." Amanda said with her eyes half closed. 

"Anytime." Liv said yawning

When Amanda was still peeing, she saw Liv Liv trying not to fall asleep.

Amanda was peeing nonstop soon as she spread her legs open, she was moaning.

"Liv, I'm sorry for waking you." Amanda apologised. 

Liv let out a small smile.

"No worries, honey. At least you're okay. I am happy that we just made it." Liv said. 

"I had a lot of water before bedtime and I wasn't thinking about it. I was thirsty. Also, I think I got some pee on my underwear." Amanda said looking into her underwear. 

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I was having a great dream. And when you woke me up, I was confused and was slow." Liv felt awful. 

"I should have peed before going to bed but that massage was the best thing ever." Amanda said to Liv. 

"Maybe we can try both tomorrow morning." Live suggested. 

"Driving in Jersey Traffic is a nightmare. There has been a lot of construction on the Parkway. I don't know how I'm going to handle it with my weak bladder." Amanda said. 

"Well, that's why I am marking down rest stops on the phone before falling asleep." Liv said. 

Amanda was still peeing as she let out another yawn.

"Almost finished." Amanda said. 

Liv nodded her head and was tired. Amanda finished and sighed. 

"And finished. I am going to need a new pair of underwear." Amanda said to Liv 

"Okay. I will go and grab it. Or you can go commando." Liv joked, taking Amanda's soiled underwear. 

"Ewwwww, Liv! That's so weird." Amanda said, being disgusted.

"But normal." Liv countered with a grin. 

"Liv, you're such a tease." Amanda said in a chuckle.

Liv went into her bedroom and found Amanda's overnight bag. She opened the bag and grabbed her a new pair of underwear. 

"This is the second time today that I changed my underwear." Amanda said to herself.

Liv made her way back with fresh underwear. She handed it to Amanda. 

Amanda nodded her head and slid her underwear on and got up. She flushed the toilet and washed up. They left the bathroom and went back to bed.

Liv was tossing and turning.

Liv woke up and sighed. She got out of her bed and made her way in the kitchen. 

The only thing's saw when she was in the fridge was a blinding light. She waits until her eyes adjust to get used to it.

She grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door behind her.

When she opened the cap and started to drink her water.

"That was a weird dream." Liv said to herself.

Liv continues to drink her water. She was thinking about the dream. 

Amanda was sleeping peacefully 

"Well so much for sleep." Liv said and sighed and kept drinking water.

"I'm sure Amanda is fine by herself." Liv finished the water and went to her bedroom. 

"Can I have a water bottle too?" Amanda asked, her voice thick with sleep. 

"Amanda, you know it's going to make it worse. How about I give some oat milk?" Liv asked 

"It'll make me have to pee." Amanda said. 

Liv sighed. Amanda then decided to drink some oat milk. Liv went to the kitchen and poured some oat milk in a glass. She brought the glass of milk and gave it to Amanda. 

Liv went to sleep. Amanda drank the milk and fell asleep.


End file.
